Harem Multiversal : Naruto - HOTD
by REX3810
Summary: al aprender un jutsu de espacio-tiempo, naruto visitara diferentes universos en donde encontrara miembros para su harem...aun que el no lo pidio. narutoxharem p.s. historia lemon. version de HOTD.
1. Chapter 1

-Ruido sordo-

Naruto : y con eso es el último...por ahora...- dijo al ver caer al último zombie de la zona, traía en cada mano un kunai cubiertos de sangre.

Estuvo limpiando toda la zona de zombies, no lo tomo mucho gracias a sus clones.

Naruto : bueno.. tendré que ver si hay alguien con vida adentro.-dijo dispuesto a intentar salvar las vidas que pudiera.

Pero antes de que pudiera ingresar al edificio vio como unos jóvenes solo un poco más jóvenes que el salían del edificio con algunas ¨armas¨ si podrían llamarse, en eso fue a ayudarlos inmediatamente.

**En unos metros**

saya : kya! Aléjate!- grito viendo como un zombie se le acercaba con intención de morderla.

Takashi : saya! maldición!-grito frustrado golpeando con su bate a todos los zombies que podía para acercarse a salvar a su amiga de la infancia.

Kohta : takagi-san!- grito estando en el mismo barco que su compañero masculino.

En eso saeko llego golpeando al zombie que amenazaba con morder a su compañera, solo para ver que venían mas hacia ellos. Golpeando a todos los que pudo pero uno Aparicio por la espalda, logrando atrapar con la guardia baja a saeko y acercaba a morderla.

Saeko : mierda !-viendo que no alcanzaría a defenderse y seria mordida. Vio como la cara del zombie se acercaba solo para ver como una pie se estampaba en la cara del zombie mandándolo a chocar con otros zombies.

Saeko quedo estupefacta al ver esto y sus compañeros, volteando a ver a su salvador.

Ojos color azul claro, pelo rubio de punta, marcas en las mejillas parecidas a bigotes, piel un poco bronceada, llevaba ropa extraña en su opinión (la de la portada, excepto que el pantalón es naranja.) como si viniera de una convención o algo parecido.

Saeko no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver lo guapo que era y esa mirada seria en su rostro como la de un guerrero no estaba ayudando mucho.

Naruto : se encuentra bien señorita ?-pregunto a la joven que acaba de salvar, sacándola de su trance.

Saeko : eh... si claro..muchas gracias...-dijo desviando la mirada para que no viera su sonrojo.

Naruto : dejemos las presentación para después hay que irnos de aquí !-dijo lanzado un kunai con un papel bomba al otro lado del patio para desviar la atención de los zombies lo cual funciono al ver como estos se dirigían hacia el sonido de la explosión.

Saeko : eh.. si por supuesto ! Ven vamos !-dijo guiándolo hacia un extraño vehículo en su opinión.

**Autor : (en el mundo de naruto no hay autos o camiones...raro...)**

ya estando todos dentro vieron como otro grupo se acercaba a ellos corriendo.

Naruto vio como el sujeto de traje y lentes golpeo a un muchacho para salvarse a si mismo lo cual hizo que ganara una mirada oscura.

El nuevo grupo llego al autobús para poder ser salvados.

shido : oh dios muchas gr- no termino de hablar ya que naruto le dio un golpe en la cara, rompiéndole la nariz, quebrando sus dientes y de paso unos dientes.

Shido cayo hacia atrás agarrándose la cara por el dolor del golpe.

Takashi : por que hicis-igual que el maestro no termino de hablar ya que el rubio moviéndose a gran velocidad fue hacia donde estaba el chico que shido había golpeado, poniéndolo en su espalda para regresar al autobús lo mas rápido posible.

Naruto : sácanos de aquí ! -grito llegando con el chico herido en su espalda, no sabia como funcionaba esta clase de vehículo pero debía moverse ya que no habrían venido hacia el.

Una rubia de gran pecho encendió el vehículo y le piso al acelerador saliendo del lugar atropellando a todo zombie que se cruzaba en su camino.

Y dejando a shido a morir...

Shido : arg! Maldito ru...bio...-se corto al darse cuenta que ahora se encontraba solo, en eso sintió que algo se acercaba a su espalda. Sabiendo que era salió corriendo del lugar solo para ver que todo el lugar estaba rodeado de zombies...los cuales se acercaban de forma lenta hacia el.

Shido : no esperen...por favor no...POR FAVOR NO! AARRRGGG!-grito al sentir como era mordido en varias partes de su cuerpo.

Sus gritos se escucharon solo unos segundos mas hasta que finalmente cesaron al ser devorado por completo por los zombies.

**Minutos después del escape**

Encontrándose ya en una zona con menos zombies todos se encontraban descansando por el estrés de todo lo que paso en la escuela.

Hasta que...

Tsunoda : por que mierda el sigue aquí ?-pregunto mirando al ninja rubio del grupo el cual se encontraba pensando en cómo salir de aquí.

Naruto : disculpa ?-le contesto con una pregunta ya que realmente se encontraba algo confundido de por qué le gritaba.

Tsunoda : sabes muy bien maldito ! abandonaste a shido-sensei para que muriera !-grito furioso, listo para golpear al rubio.

Naruto : te refieres al sujeto que dejo a un compañero tuyo a morir ?- le pregunto de forma despectiva al que parecía una clase de delincuente.

Tsunoda : tu hijo de per-no termino ya que naruto a corto distancia, proporcionándole un golpe en las costillas que le saco el aire y otro en la cara que igual que a shido le rompió la nariz y le tumbo 2 dientes.

Cayo al suelo del autobús signo de quedar inconsciente por el golpe.

Naruto : con mi madre nadie se mete infeliz.-dijo de forma calmada pero sus ojos mostraban una gran furia, fue suerte que no se filtrara el chakra de Kurama por la ira.

Algunos se estremecieron por la acción como por el tono de voz.

Unos por miedo como takashi, rei, saya, kotha y los del grupo que venian con shido.

...y otros por excitación como saeko, shizuka...y miku.

Naruto : bien hay que seguir y buscar un lugar seguro para dormir y luego ya veremos que haremos.

Shizuka : o yo tengo un lugar.- dijo felizmente a todos.

**Salto de tiempo**

Todos se encontraban descansando en la casa de la amiga de shizuka, la cual parecía muy lujosa pero no se quejaban

Los chicos del grupo de shido estaban dormidos, tsunoda seguía inconsciente, takashi y kotha se encontraban arriba checando unas cosas.

Las chicas se había dado un baño todas y algunas se habían dormido.

Naruto que se había retirado su capa, se encontraba en la sala viendo la tv buscando algo de información sobre la situación...o buscando algo entretenido.

¿? : no hay nada en la tv ?-pregunto una voz viniendo de la cocina.

Naruto volteo en dirección de la cocina solo para sonrojarse al ver el estado de la mujer que salvo hace unas horas.

Se encontraba semidesnuda con solo un delantal y una tanga cubriendo su cuerpo o bueno tratando de cubrirlo.

Naruto : eh ? ah! No, no hay nada...-se detuvo al darse cuenta que no sabia el nombre de la chica.

Saeko : busujima saeko, ese es mi nombre y el tuyo ?-pregunto felizmente al tener un momento a solas con su salvador.

Naruto : uzumaki naruto, que lindo nombre tienes saeko...por cierto que estas haciendo ?-pregunto interesado.

Saeko : oh..solo estoy haciendo algo de comer, busque que había para comer pero solo encontré ramen.-dijo dándose la vuelta para que no viera su sonrojo cuando le dijo que su nombre era lindo.

Naruto : DIJISTE RAMEN ?!- pregunto de forma animada al escuchar que comerían la comida de los dioses. (pinche naruto :v).

Saeko : eh...eh...si hare ramen pensaba hacer curry pero al final decidí hacer ramen, te molesta ?- pregunto de desconcertada y esperando no molestarlo.

Naruto : claro que no! al contrario estoy feliz! gracias saeko-chan!-dijo dándole una de sus sonrisas dentudas que hizo sonrojar la espadachina.

Saeko : me alegra naruto-kun...dime quieres ver como lo hago ?- le pregunto de forma seductora al rubio el cual capto el mensaje.

Normalmente la rechazaría ya que ahora tenia una novia y futura esposa...pero recordó el plan de Irene.

Naruto : ( realmente tendré que acostumbrarme a esto ).-pensó para si mismo.

En eso su actitud de niño bueno cambio a la de todo un gigolo experto.

Naruto : por supuesto, con tal de verte hermosa.- le dijo dándole una sonrisa seductora haciendo sonrojar a la peli morada en la forma en que lo dijo.

Naruto : ( gracias por las clases de seducción ero-sennin! ).-grito mentalmente, dándole las gracias al pervertido de su padrino por el entrenamiento de seducción y resistir la seducción de kunoichis.

Saeko intentando recuperarse del ataque se dio la vuelta y fue ala cocina dándole una vista de su trasero a naruto el cual se movía de lado a lado cuando saeko meneaba las caderas.

Una gran vista en su opinión, no tardo mucho en seguirla.

Estaban ahí en la cocina, naruto parado en la puerta de la cocina viendo a saeko preparar el ramen.

Y lo hacia de forma sensual, agachándose para buscar algo haciendo que su trasero resaltara en gran medida o estirándose hacia arriba para alcanzar un condimento y sus pechos se agitaran.

Saeko : Mmmmm que rico...-dijo al probar el caldo del ramen, pero lo hizo lamiéndose los labios de forma sexy.

Naruto decidido unirse al juego, quitándose su playera de manga larga.

Naruto : perdón es que hacia mucho calor...-dijo a la vez que flexionaba sus músculos, dándole un espectáculo a la espadachina.

Saeko al ver esto no pudo evitar estremecerse de lujuria, al punto que tuvo que juntar sus piernas por la excitación. Mordiéndose el labio al ver ese cuerpo de adonis bien trabajado.

Naruto : mmm ? pasa algo saeko-chan ?-pregunto de forma burlesca mientras se acercaba hacia ella.

Saeko : n..no..no pasa nada.- dijo tratando de controlarse y no lanzarse hacia.

Naruto : mmm ? a no ?- dijo estando detrás de ella poniendo sus manos en su delgada cintura, jalándola hacia el haciendo que saeko sintiera su fuerte pecho en su espalda.

Saeko estaba en sus ultimas defensas no resistiría a...

En eso naruto agacho un poco la cabeza para poder darle un leve beso en su cuello...eh hizo que se perdiera.

Rápidamente se dio la vuelta y atrapo a naruto en un beso de lujuria metiendo su lengua en su boca a lo cual naruto respondió de inmediato.

Sus lenguas luchaban una contra la otra, saeko rodeo con sus manos el cuello de naruto mientras naruto ponía sus manos en la caderas de la espadachina, haciendo todo lo posible por estar lo mas pegado posible.

Saeko bajo sus manos del cuello de naruto para ir a su espalda y rasguñarla con fuerza provocando gruñidos de este.

Viendo que las cosas se ponían mas calientes paso sus manos de la cadera a su jugoso trasero apretándolo con fuerza.

Saeko : Mmmmm!-gimio en el beso al sentir como naruto apretaba su trasero con fuerza.

Estuvieron así besándose, rasguñándose y tocándose un poco, pero sin ir pasar de eso.

Pero la falta de aire los hizo separarse.

Había un hilo de saliva conectando sus bocas, ambos respiraban de manera agitada, pero a naruto lo excitaba en gran medida la vista que tenía en frente.

Saeko tenía los ojos entrecerrados y nublados por el placer, su respiración agitada y como hacia que sus pechos se agitaran con su respiración lo estaban excitando en gran medida y no pudo evitar...

SLAP!

Saeko : Kya!-gimió al sentir como naruto le daba una nalgada a su trasero.

Estaba por hablar cuando...

Bang!

Escucharon un disparo que venia de arriba de la casa, haciendo que su lujuria desapareciera y fuera reemplazada...

Naruto : me lleva..dejemos esto para después saeko-chan.- le dijo a la peli-morada la cual solo asintió con la cabeza y su flequillo cubriendo sus ojos.

Lo que no naruto no pudo ver era el aura de furia que la rodeaba por haber sido interrumpidos.

Naruto recogió su camisa del suelo para ponérsela e ir a arriba a ver que sucedía. Cuando naruto fue hacia arriba saeko levanto la mirada en la cual sus ojos reflejaban una gran ira y deseo de infligir dolor de quien interrumpió su momento a solas con el shinobi.

Saeko : ( quien haya sido le voy a dar un golpe en las bolas ! ).- pensando en las maneras de hacer sufrir aquel o aquellos que arruinaron su noche.

En eso takashi y kohta sintieron un escalofrío recorrer por sus espaldas.

Lo que naruto o saeko sabían es que habían sido espiados por 2 mujeres

Las cuales empezaron a desarrollar lujuria por el rubio.

**Salto de tiempo**

Después de varios sucesos habían podido llegar a la finca de la familia takagi

En el cual habían mas supervivientes, pero rei, takashi y kohta se sentían algo intranquilos y era de esperarse ya que sus padres se encontraban en el extranjero y no había forma de saber si estaban vivos o muertos.

En eso naruto les conto que era de otro mundo...si sonaba como un loco...hasta que les mostro sus jutsus y bueno...no había forma de negar eso.

El grupo se encontraba algo asombrado con esto, mas saya que hacia realidad la teoría de los multiversos y realidades alternas.

Saeko : asi que un shinobi de otro mundo...realmente asombroso diría yo.- dijo a la vez que caminaban juntos por la mansión de los takagi.

Naruto cambio un poco su ropa ya que la suya la estaban lavando.

Vestía una playera de licra azul marino que se ajustaba a su cuerpo, pantalones de color negro y sus sandalias ninja.

Saeko iba vestida con un kimono de color azul con adornos morados.

Ambos se habían vuelto cercanos en los pocos días que se conocieron.

Naruto sentía las mismas emociones que sintió con erza, pero a la vez eran diferentes.

Saeko admiraba al rubio, su aura de guerrero y líder la hacían temblar. A la vez que el podía ser amable y cambiar a un guerrero en segundos.

Eso la atraía mucho, si el no hubiera aparecido probamente estaría enganchada a takashi.

El chico no era malo y era un buen líder, pero si eso hubiera pasado tendría que luchar por su atención con saya y rei.

Naruto : saeko-chan tengo que hablar contigo de algo.- dijo de forma seria a la chica a su lado.

Saeko : mmm? Sucede algo naruto-kun ?- le pregunto al rubio.

Naruto : si es algo importante, es sobre nuestra relación.- dijo sorprendiéndola pero esta asintió con la cabeza.

Saeko : entiendo...vayamos a mi habitación naruto-kun ahí nadie nos molestara.- al terminar de hablar empezó a caminar con naruto siguiéndola.

Naruto : ( ahora...como se lo digo ? ).- se pregunto mentalmente sin saber como decirlo de forma suave.

Ya que Irene lo había dicho sin ninguna vergüenza o pudor alguno.

Pero él no era ella.

Naruto : ( a ver como sale esto ).- suspirando para sí mismo.

**En la habitación de saeko**

Naruto le conto sobre su vida y sobre el jutsu que le permitía viajar entre mundos...y también le hablo sobre erza.

Las emociones de saeko eran de tristeza, ira e dolor.

Naruto : entiendo si no quieres esta-

Saeko : si acepto...me amaras ?- le pregunto interrumpiéndolo.

Naruto :...si te amare a ti y a cualquiera que aparezca más adelante.- dijo con una gran resolución en sus ojos y palabras.

Saeko :...incluso si estoy sucia ?- pregunto ella con la mirada hacia abajo sin poder mirar a naruto a los ojos, el cual la miro con los ojos abiertos al no entender de que hablaba.

No quedándole de otra saeko levanto la mirada para poder hablarle sobre su pasado.

Al terminar de contar su historia de como casi mataba aun sujeto a golpes y de como ella lo había disfrutado, hacia que ella se viera como una persona horrible o un monstruo.

Saeko : si no quieres estar con alguien como yo lo entenderé.- dijo preparándose para irse de la habitación.

Naruto : por qué no lo haría ?-dijo deteniéndola y atrayéndola hacia un beso que transmitía cariño y amor.

Saeko no pudo evitar derramar lagrimas al ver que naruto la había aceptado.

En eso empezó a sentir que el corazón saltaba de alegría.

Era esto amor ? no lo sabía a así que tendría que resolverlo más adelante.

Separándose saeko como naruto la miraba con amor, con esto significaba que el aceptaba todo de ella.

lo que ella era y lo que ella no podría ser.

Saeko en eso se le acerco al odio.

Saeko : espérame en tu habitación a las 12:00 de la noche naruto-kun.- dijo susurrándole al oído haciendo que naruto se estremezca.

Naruto solo pudo asentir con la cabeza.

En eso ambos se quedaron en un silencio hasta que...

Saeko : bueno...- dijo mirando a naruto con algo de diversión.

Naruto : eh ?...ah! así claro! Te veo en la noche saeko-chan.- dijo retirándose de su habitación.

Saeko no puedo evitar reírse de esto, parecía un niño en ocasiones pero lo hacia ver tierno.

Saeko : ( bueno a prepararme para esta noche ).- pensó yendo hacia su ropero para buscar su mejor lencería para esta noche.

**En la noche**

Naruto se encontraba en su habitación sentado en su cama solo vistiendo unos boxers para dormir, esperando por la llegada de saeko.

Se preguntaba como seria esta vez.

Su primera no fue muy especial tan solo ayaka lo llevo a la habitación y follaron como animales.

Su segunda vez que fue con erza...eso si fue grandioso, realmente fue la mejor experiencia ya que no habían tenido sexo como fue con eso ayaka fue hacer el amor y pudo decir con certeza que la amaba.

Ahora podía sentir que empezaba a sentir algo por saeko.

Naruto : ( al final tenia razón Irene ).- al parecer no tendría problemas en enamorar mujeres al igual que este se enamorara de algunas.

Naruto : ( me pregunto por que será ? ).- aun no entendía bien como funcionaba esto, no se quejaba de que esto le ocurriera.

Se molestaría si las mujeres fueran obligadas a esto, pero...

Toc toc !

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar que tocaban la puerta

Naruto : ( bien es hora )adelante.- dijo esperando con ansias lo que estaba por suceder.

La puerta se abrió revelando que era saeko usando una bata para dormir, de las cuales les habían dado en la mansión.

Saeko : perdón...te hice esperar mucho ?- pregunto seductoramente cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Naruto : no...para nada saeko-chan...lista ?- le pregunto sin levantarse de la cama, pero se podía ver ya un bulto en sus boxers.

Saeko : mas que lista naruto-kun.- acto seguido empezó a quitarse su bata revelando así el conjunto de lencería que traía puesta.

naruto quedo de piedra ante la vista.

Saeko llevaba unas medias de color purpura que le llegaban a los muslos, un brasier de encaje morado con adornos de flores que le hacían juego a sus medias y una tanga del mismo color.

Naruto al ver lo que llevaba no puedo ponerse mas caliente y pene aun mas duro en sus boxers.

Saeko : te gusta como veo naruto-kun ?- le pregunto a la vez que se daba vuelta para que el pudiera apreciar su trasero.

Naruto : no, me encanta.- viendo como saeko empezó a mover su trasero de lado a lado para llamar su atención.

Lo cual funciono.

Saeko : me alegro.- dijo dándole una sonrisa seductora por encima de su hombro y dándose a si misma una nalgada.

Dándose la vuelta empezó a caminar hacia el, meneando las caderas de lado a lado haciendo que sus pechos rebotaran.

Llegando con el hombre que la salvo hace unos días, se sentó en su regazo sintiendo el gran paquete que este tenia.

Saeko : ( mmm lo sabia, sabia que estaba bien armado ).- pensando en lo grande que era.

No tardo mucho para ambos se empezaran a besar de manera desenfrenada.

Saeko sentía como naruto dominaba la batalla de lenguas y le fascinaba.

Ella y erza aun que no lo digieran les encantaba que naruto las dominara.

Aunque nunca lo admitirían.

Saeko : Mmmmm!- gimió al sentir como naruto empezó a jugar con su trasero.

Sus fuertes manos apretando su trasero la hacían...

Slap!

Saeko : Kya!-no puedo evitar gritar al sentir como naruto le había dado una nalgada a su trasero.

Naruto : aquella vez nos interrumpieron, ahora no hay nada que me impida que grites mi nombre toda la noche y salgas con una cojera mañana.- dijo con una sonrisa seductora.

Esa sonrisa mas el tono de voz y las palabras que dijo la habían hecho sonrojar y mojarse mas de lo que estaba.

Saeko : ah si ? me vas follar igual que una puta naruto-kun ?- le pregunto desafiante al macho enfrente de ella.

Naruto : no como una puta saeko-chan, te voy a follar como MI puta saeko-chan, mía y de nadie mas me entendiste.- le dijo forma celosa y dominante.

El tono en que lo dijo le dejaba en claro que ella era de el y solo de el, haciendo que saeko liberara mas fluidos de su vagina.

Slap !

Saeko : Kya !- volvió a gemir de sorpresa al sentir como esta nalgada era un poco mas fuerte.

Naruto : si escuchaste lo que te dije saeko-chan ?- pregunto de forma autoritaria acariciando la mejilla que había nalgueado.

Saeko : aahh...aahh...si soy tuya, toda tuya Darling.- le dijo entrecortadamente.

Naruto : excelente.- acto seguido se dedico a besar y morder todo su cuello.

Saeko : Aaahhh! Aaahhh! Aaahhh!- gimió al sentir los labios de naruto besando su delicado cuello.

Naruto se deleitaba con los angelicales gemidos de saeko así que volvió a jugar con el trasero de la peli morado.

Saeko : Aaahhh!si! no pares! Aaahhh!- sintiendo como naruto volvía a jugar con su trasero y morder su cuello.

Dejando de manosear el trasero de saeko para decepción de esta, sus manos fueron ala espalda de la espadachina para quitarle el sujetador.

Tardo un poco en quitar el seguro para diversión de saeko.

Pero finalmente pudo hacerlo.

Saeko lo ayudo a quitárselo hasta que finalmente pudo ver los hermosos pechos de la busujima.

Eran grandes, copa D una talla mas pequeña que erza.

Sus pezones de color rosa claro llamándolo a que los chupara.

Sin perder tiempo agacho su cabeza y empezó a chupar los pechos de saeko como si fuera un bebe.

Saeko : Aaahhh! Aaahhh! Si! Que rico!- gemía sintiendo como naruto chupaba su pecho derecho.

Para aumentar el placer con su mano derecha fue hacia el trasero de saeko empezó a darle nalgadas.

Slap! Slap! Slap!

Saeko : Oh dios! Si! Aaahhh! Aaahhh!-tenia que admitir que naruto tenia experiencia en esto.

Una parte de ella estaba celosa de que hubo alguien mas antes que ella pero también le agradecía ya que ahora la estaba haciendo sentir de maravilla.

Universo : eartland

Erza : achuu!

Universo : elemental

En alguna parte del país de fuego

¿? : achuu!

Volviendo al universo HOTD

Saeko : Aaahhh no pares! Naruto!-gemía en voz alta

Todavía estaba sentada en el regazo de naruto, con la diferencia de que le estaba dando la espalda a naruto. Lo cual le facilitaba jugar con sus pechos.

Y eso estaba haciendo.

Mientras seguía chupando el cuello de saeko tratando de dejarle un chupetón el jugaba con su pechos, apretándolos y pellizcando sus pezones.

Lo cual hacia que saeko se perdiera mas en el placer.

Saeko : Aaahhh! Si! Mas! Apriétalos mas fuerte! No te contengas!-la sensación de sus pechos siendo apretados con fuerza la excitaba aun mas.

Al parecer acaba de descubrir algo nuevo de ella.

Saeko : ( al parecer no solo soy una sadica de batalla...tambien soy una masoquista...).- pensando con ironia ya que eso la hacia una sadomasoquista.

Saeko : Aaaaaahhhhh!-grito con fuerza cuando sintió a naruto meter su mano en su tanga y empezar a jugar con su vagina ya mojada.

Naruto metía 2 dedos de forma lenta, torturando a saeko con este placer.

Naruto : dime te gusta saeko-chan ?- le pregunto de forma malvada al ver como la mujer sentada en su regazo se retorcía de placer, deseando más de este.

Saeko : Aaahhh! Si! Me gusta! Mas rápido por favor! Mas rápido!- le suplicaba que aumentara su velocidad en sus dedos.

Naruto : mmmm ? que dijiste saeko-chan ?- pregunto haciendo que no escucho la suplicaba de la pelimorada.

Saeko tragándose su orgullo como guerrera y samurai grito.

Saeko : mas rápido naruto! Por favor! Hazme correr como una zorra por favor!- volteo su mirada hacia el para que viera sus ojos suplicándole que aumentara la velocidad, sonriéndole de forma suave hizo lo que pidió.

Aumento su velocidad de forma impresionante.

Sus dedos salían y entraban de la vagina caliente de saeko salpicando jugos por toda su tanga.

Saeko abrió los ojos al sentir el gran cambio y abrió la boca pero no salía ningún grito, su mente se quedo en blanco unos segundos hasta que...

Saeko : me corro...me corro! ME CORRO!-grito viniéndose en toda la mano del ninja y mojándola junto a su tanga y deslizándose por sus piernas.

Saeko tenia su cabeza recargada en la en el hombro de naruto, estaba mirando hacia el techo con sus ojos nublados por el placer, respiraba agitada y tenia un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Ella no era de masturbarse mucho, además de que desde que empezó el apocalipsis zombie ella sentía placer el matarlos.

Pero esto...esto estaba a otro nivel.

Naruto : es mi turno saeko-chan.- le susurro a su oído sacándola de su estupor

Saeko se levanto de su regazo para retirar su tanga la cual estaba hecha un desastre por su orgasmo.

Tirándola al suelo se volteo al ver que naruto se había quitado su ultima prenda y no puedo evitar relamerse los labios al ver la gran katana que tenia su amante, en eso vio todo el cuerpo de naruto y tenia que admitir que su cuerpo parecía el de un adonis o un atleta profesional.

Naruto igual admiraba la belleza que era saeko, bello rostro, brillantes ojos celestes, hermoso pelo color purpura, grandes pechos, caderas anchas, cintura delgada, hermosas piernas, vientre plano y su entrepierna estaba afeitada sin ningún rastro de bello púbico.

Erza tenia bello púbico pero a el no le molestaba.

Tuvieran o no tuvieran bello púbico para el ellas eran las mujeres mas hermosas.

Interrumpiendo sus pensamientos vio como saeko se agachaba para que su cara estuviera frente a su pene.

Saeko : es mi turno.- terminando de hablar empezó a lamer todo su pene.

Naruto por su parte se dedicó solo a gemir de satisfacción y poner una mano en la cabeza de saeko para que esta siguiera con su trabajo.

Saeko saboreo todo el pene de su amante como si fuera una paleta, al ver que este ya estaba lubricado empezó a meter todo su pene en la boca.

Empezó metiendo solo la cabeza, pero fue empezando a meter pulgada tras pulgada, entonces aumento sus movimientos moviendo su cabeza de arriba y abajo.

Naruto por su parte disfrutaba de la mamada que le estaba dando su nueva mujer, pero no era suficiente.

Agarrando la cabeza de saeko con ambas manos la obligo a tragarse todo su pene dándole una garganta profunda.

Saeko abrió los ojos ante repentino ataque y empezó a sacar ligeras lágrimas de sus ojos.

Naruto : resiste... mi primera mujer pudo hacerlo sin problemas.- fue lo que le dijo a saeko aun que sonaba mas como una orden.

Saeko solo cerro los ojos intentando resistir lo más que pudo, paso un minuto y naruto libero la cabeza de saeko la cual se hecho atrás.

Libre al fin pudo tomar todo el aire ya que sentía que se ahogaba, pero aguanto lo más que pudo por su amante.

Naruto : aun no saeko-chan.- comento con burla a la peli purpura.

Saeko vio que no se había corrido aun así que decidió usar el siguiente método en su arsenal.

Agarrando sus pechos y poniéndolos sobre el miembro de naruto empezando a darle un titfuck.

Empezó a subir y bajar sus pechos de forma lenta para hacerlo más placentero para él.

Naruto : oh si! Sigue así saeko-chan..-dijo mirando al techo con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en su rostro.

Al escuchar las alabanzas de su amante no puedo evitar aumentar la velocidad y haciendo que sus pezones rozaran con su gran pene.

Naruto : oh diablos! Si!- gimió naruto al sentir como los pezones mas la suavidad de los pechos de saeko engullir su pene.

Saeko continuo subiendo y bajando sus pechos, vio como la cabeza del pene de su amante sobresalía, queriendo darle mas placer a su amante abrió su boca y empezó a darle lamidas.

Naruto solo gruño en reconocimiento que le gustaba.

Saeko continuo varios minutos haciéndole un titfuck y se mostraba impresionada ya que no mostraba indicios de venirse.

Saeko : ( dios mio...su restencia es increíble!).- fue su pensamiento al intentar la velocidad de sus movimientos.

Y al parecer dio resultado.

Naruto : me vengo!-en segundos libero su carga en la boca de saeko la cual se sorprendió de la cantidad que libero, intento tragar todo lo que pudo pero fue demasiado y algunos rastros cayeron en su cara y pechos.

Mirando hacia abajo viejo como sus pechos estaban cubiertos del semen de su amante, no queriendo que se desperdiciara empezó a recogerlo con sus dedos para poder chuparlos de manera sensual frente a su amante.

El cual se encendió mas al ver esta vista erótica de su nueva mujer.

Saeko : listo cariño ?-le pregunto de forma sexy al terminar de tragar todo su semen.

Naruto solo le dio una sonrisa de lujuria como respuesta.

**Misionario**

Saeko se encontraba acostada en la cama con las piernas abiertas con naruto encima suyo haciendo que los pechos suaves de saeko se presionaran con su fuertes pectorales.

Naruto : lista ?- le pregunto antes de empezar.

Saeko : si..solo con cuidado..es mi primera vez.- le dijo dándole una hermosa sonrisa.

Naruto asintiendo procedió a introducir su pene con cuidado en la entrada de saeko, entrando con cuidado y sacándole leves suspiros a la chica sintió una barrera obstaculizar su paso, sabiendo que era procedió atravesarla.

Saeko : Aarrgg!-gruño de dolor saliendo leves lagrimas de la comisura de sus ojos.

Naruto al terminar de introducir todo su pene en la vagina de saeko se quedo quieto para que ella se acostumbrara a el, esto era my difícil ya que sentía lo caliente y apretada de su vagina.

tenia que admitir que desvirgar a 2 hermosas mujeres hacia que su ego aumentara un poco.

Al ver un leve asentimiento de parte d ella empezó a moverse de forma lenta.

Saeko : Aahh!...Aahh!...Aahh!...Aahh!...Aahh!- gimiendo de dolor y placer al sentir los movimientos de su amante.

Pasaron unos minutos y naruto empezó a aumentar la velocidad y empujes de sus caderas.

Saeko : Aaahhh! Aaahhh! Aaahhh Aaahhh! Aaahhh! Aaahhh!- esta vez los gemidos solo emitían placer ya no dolor.

Naruto al escuchar los gemidos siguió moviéndose con la misma intensidad queriendo escuchar los dulces gemidos de saeko.

Saeko : Aaahhh! Si! Aaahhh! Mas! Mas naruto! Aaahhh!- gimiendo de satisfacción por lo que su amante la estaba haciendo experimentar.

Naruto se levanto de su posición para estar rodillas y agarrar las caderas de saeko, así aumentando sus embestidas.

Saeko : Aaahhh! Dios! Si! Aaahhh! Aaahhh! Aaahhh!- gimió de satisfacción al sentir el aumento de velocidad y fuerza de naruto.

En eso vio como los pechos de saeko se mecían con sus movimientos, con su mano derecha alcanzo el pecho izquierdo y empezó a jugar con el mientras que la otra mano sujetaba la cadera de saeko.

Saeko : Aaahhh! Si! Juega con ellos! Son tuyos Darling! Aaahhh!- gemía de placer al sentir como naruto jugaba con sus pechos a la vez que la follaba.

Naruto se la pasaba jugando con sus pechos apretándolos y tirando de sus pezones para gran placer de saeko.

Saeko : Aaahhh! Si! Que rico! Follame! Mas fuerte! Mas rápido! Aaahhh!- gemía en voz alta sin importarle que las demás habitaciones o que incluso toda la mansión los escuchara.

Dejando de jugar con sus pechos naruto volvió a su antigua posición solo que esta vez empezó a chupar un pecho pero sin dejar de jugar con el otro.

Saeko : Oh dios! Si! Aaahhh! Me voy a correr naruto! Me voy a correr! Aaahhh!- gemía al borde del orgasmo.

Naruto al escuchar esto aumento los movimientos de sus embestidas, por ultimo dio una última embestida dejando de chupar el pecho de saeko y enterrando su cabeza en las almohadas.

Se enterró en lo mas profundo de saeko, abriéndose paso por la entrada de su útero.

Saeko : KYA!- dando el grito mas femenino que había dado en su vida, sus paredes internas apretaron con fuerza el pene de naruto haciendo que gruñera.

Liberando sus fluidos por toda la cama. Saeko tenía la mirada perdida mirando al techo con ojos nublados por el placer y respirando con dificultad.

Naruto se retiro de ella viendo como saeko había quedado no puedo evitar sonreír para si mismo.

Naruto : lista para mas saeko-chan ?-le pregunto de forma burlona a la vez que se masajeaba su pene.

Saeko saliendo de su estupor asintió con una sonrisa lujuriosa.

**Reverse cowgirl**

Saeko : Aaahhh! Si! Si! Que rico! Aaahhh! Mas!- gemía en voz alta a la vez que montaba con sus manos sujetándose de los abdominales de naruto para el equilibrio, naruto estaba acostado en la cama con las manos en su nuca viendo como el hermoso trasero chocaba con su pelvis.

Saeko : Aaahhh! Aaahhh! Dios! Me encanta esto! Aaahhh!- tenia una sonrisa pervertida en su rostro mientras gemía en voz alta.

Naruto viendo que ya era de moverse decidido mover sus manos y empezar a amasar los pechos de la pelimorado.

Saeko : Aaahhh! Oh si! Juega con ellos! Has lo que quieras con ellos! Aaahhh! Aaahhh!- mirando por encima de su hombro, sus ojos nublados por el placer y sin dejar caer su sonrisa pervertida.

Naruto : son míos eh ? saeko chan ?-le pregunto mientras amasaba los pechos como le diera la gana.

Saeko : si! Son tuyos! Todos tuyos! Aaahhh! Aaahhh!- gemía mirando al techo mientras su amante jugaba con sus pechos.

Dejando de jugar con uno de los pechos movió su manos a la vagina de saeko para jugar con su clítoris.

Saeko : oh mi dios...oh mi dios! Oh mi dios! Aaaahhhh! El tono de sus gemidos aumentaba el como naruto jugaba con su clítoris.

Pasaron unos minutos mas en donde esta vez ambos llegaron al limite.

Naruto : saeko-chan me corro!- le gruño sin dejar de mover sus caderas, jugar con sus pechos y clítoris.

Saeko : yo también! Yo también! Juntos por favor!- le pidió ella ya también llegando a su limite.

Naruto : arg mierda!- dando una ultima estocada que atravesó la entrada de su útero llenándolo con semen fértil.

Saeko : Si! AAAAAHHHHHH!- corriéndose de su orgasmo y sintiendo como su amante le llenaba su útero con semen.

La sensación fue grandiosa.

Se quedaron quietos disfrutando de su orgasmo mutuo, saeko saco el pene del rubio solo para ver como salía una gran cantidad de semen de su entrada.

Saeko : ( que gran cantidad...lo bueno que tome unos anticonceptivos y hoy era un dia seguro ).- pensó para ella misma.

Saeko : eh ?- de un momento a otro se encontraba a cuatro patas sobre la cama...

Naruto : aun no terminado saeko-chan.- terminando de hablar la embistió con fuerza.

Saeko : Kya!-grito sorprendida por tan repentina acción

**Doggy style**

Saeko : Aaahhh! Aaahhh! Si! Follame! Mas fuerte Darling! Mas fuerte! Aaahhh!- su cara ya se había convertido en un ahegao.

Naruto aumentaba mas sus embestidas haciendo chillar de placer a saeko.

Saeko : oh dios! Me vas a romper!- grito al sentir como el pene de su amante golpeaba su cuello uterino, como si este quisiera entrar.

Aun que ya lo había hecho antes.

Agarrando de las muñecas a saeko, naruto empezó a embestir con mas fuerza lo cual provoco que su pene ingresara una tercera vez al útero de la pelimorada.

Saeko : Aaahhh! Aaahhh! Aaahhh! Aaahhh!- gemía sin dejar su cara ahegao.

Naruto mantuvo esta posición unos minutos mas, haciendo que la vagina de saeko tomara la forma de su pene

Saeko : Aaahhh! Dios! Me corro! Me corro de nuevo!- gemía en voz alta a la vez que naruto aumentaba mas sus embestidas como si fuera un animal.

Una vez mas dio una estocada que abrió su cuello uterino haciendo que el orgasmo de saeko llegara con fuerza.

Saeko : OH DIOS!- gritando al aire a la vez que su vagina se contraía y liberara sus jugos vaginales sobre la pelvis del rubio.

**Standing carry**

Desafortunadamente aun no era suficiente para el ninja de konoha.

Saeko : Kya! Naruto! Naruto! Naruto! Naruto!- gemía ahora estando de pie con naruto agarrándola de su trasero para hacerla bajar y subir, sus piernas estaban envueltas alrededor de la cintura del rubio y sus manos estaban sobre sus hombros para mantener el equilibrio.

Saeko : si! No pares! Follame! Hazme tuya naruto! Solo tuya! Aaahhh!- gemía impúdicamente sin importarle ya que toda la mansión la escuchara.

Naruto se encontraba chupando uno de sus pechos mientras subía y bajaba con mayor fuerza a saeko, haciendo que su pene golpeara otra vez su cuello uterino, una y otra vez.

Saeko : Aaaahhhh! Aaaahhhh! Aaaahhhh! Aaaahhhh!- eran las únicas palabras de la boca de la pelimorado debido a que su cerebro se había hecho papilla en las ultimas horas.

Decidiendo que para darle esta noche un gran final y que ya se encontraba a la vuelta de su orgasmo.

Dejo caer a saeko con fuerza provocando que su pene volviera a atravesar el cuello uterino de saeko, y desencadenando el orgasmo de esta.

Saeko : AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!- grito con fuerza al sentir el orgasmo mas grande de toda la noche.

Naruto en cambio libero su segunda carga de esta noche en el útero de saeko la cual temblaba por su orgasmo.

Se quedo quieto unos momentos dejando que su orgasmo pasara.

Naruto : bueno hora del sexo anal saeko-cha...saeko-chan ?- le pregunto a la pelimorada la cual se encontraba desmayada por el placer con una gran sonrisa en su rostro dormido.

Naruto : uff...erza duro mas en nuestra primera vez...bueno supongo que dormir no esta mal.- acto seguido volvió a la cama.

Acostándose con saeko en cima de el, poniendo su cabeza en su hombro y agarrando una sábana para taparlos a ambos.

Mirando a un reloj vio que todavía faltaban unas 2 horas para el amanecer así que decidido dormirse.

Lo que no sabían es que 2 mujeres los habían espiado durante toda la accion...

**continuara...**

**NOTA DEL AUTOR : **

**se me olvido poner las descripciones de los personajes de HOTD, lo siento :(**

**siguiente capitulo : interludio 2**


	2. interludio 2

INTERLUDIO 2

Naruto :…..bueno esto es incómodo…-dijo al ver como erza y saeko se miraban con sonrisas en sus caras y se daban un apretón.

Muchos verían que se llevaban bien….pero las sonrisas tensas más al aura que desprendía cada una (erza es rojo y saeko morado ) decían lo contrario.

Actualmente se encontraban en earthland en la ciudad de magnolia afuera de la casa o más bien mansión que consiguió Irene para el y su harem.

En su opinión era un lindo gesto de parte de ella.

…..Aunque la verdad sus intenciones eran otra….

Naruto : bueno…..que tal si….- no se le ocurría nada.

Erza : (suspiro) creo que deberíamos…intentar llevarnos bien no lo crees ? por el bien de todos.- dijo siendo la mas madura de los 3.

Saeko :….si supongo que si…..pero…enserio magia? ninjas? Viajes multiversales? Me esta doliendo la cabeza de pensar en todo.

Erza : te acostumbraras.

Eso no ayuda en nada a saeko….

Naruto : eso me recuerda esta bien que dejaras a tus amigos ? – le pregunto a su nueva prometida ya que dudaba que solo quisiera ser su novia o amante.

Saeko : estarán bien….los ayudaste mucho a limpiar casi la mitad de la ciudad.- dijo de forma irónica.

Ya que naruto con ayuda de sus clones en tan solo 2 días ayudo a los sobrevivientes a limpiar al menos un 35% de la ciudad de zombies haciendo una pequeña fortaleza.

Aun que takashi y rei todavía querían ir a buscar a sus padres, kohta y ella sabia que sus padres estarían bien, saya se iba a quedar con sus padres y la pequeña Alice se quedaría con la enfermera shizuka.

Hablando de ella…después de que ella y naruto tuvieron relaciones sexuales ella y miku estuvieron mirando a naruto con lujuria, incluso cuando se fueron ambas lo miraban con dolor y decepción.

Saeko : ( mmmmm si es cierto lo que pienso….entonces ellas…..tendré que hablar con erza de esto…ya que ella es la alfa o matriarca ).- por lo que dijo naruto el era el último de su clan.

Si el quería reestablecer su clan era necesario una matriarca y erza fue la primera.

Además su aura que desprendía era de alguien con autoridad así que se vio obvio que ella seria.

Naruto : bien…supongo que ire al siguiente universo…no hay problema verdad ? – les pregunto ya que para el su opinión valía mucho.

Al ver que ambas asintieron se preparo para irse.

Naruto : bien me iré en seguida.- acto seguido se acerco a erza para darle un beso el cual se empezó a tonar de mayor volumen cuando empezaron a usar sus lenguas y naruto le agarraba el trasero a erza sobre su falda.

Erza : Mmmm!- gimió al sentir como naruto empezaba a jugar con su trasero.

EJEM !

Ambos se detuvieron y miraron hacia saeko la cual tenia su seño fruncido pero tenia un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Naruto se rio de esto y fue a darle también beso de despedida, que incluía una batalla de lenguas haci como que jugara con su trasero.

Naruto : las veo luego chicas !- para después irse hacia el circulo de tele transportación.

Viendo que naruto se había ido saeko decidió hablar con erza sobre cierto tema.

Saeko : erza….dime una cosa…cuantas mujeres planeas que el tenga en su harem ?- le pregunto la peliroja la cual miraba en la dirección en el cual su amado se había ido.

Erza : ….alrededor de 6…- dijo después de una pausa.

Saeko : ( 6 eh ? eso me dificulta qu-

Erza : ya nosotras buscaremos el resto.- interrumpiendo el pensamiento de saeko.

Saeko : espera!...a que te refieres con que busquemos el resto ?- pregunto con duda ante lo que dijo su compañera.

Volteando a mirar a la pelimorado.

Erza : cuando dije 6 me referia a los universos, dime…hubo alguna otra chica que mostro interés en el ?- pregunto.

Saeko :…si…al menos 2….de eso quería hablarte pero por lo que me dices…- dijo mirando con duda cual es el plan de la peliroja.

Erza : lo supuse…..este es el plan, cuando llegue la 6 chica, cada una buscara en su universo quien es una candidata para que se una al harem.- dijo de forma seria sorprendiendo a saeko.

Saeko : wow…eso suena…..no se como decirlo…pero me gusta el plan.- dijo mirando a erza con una sonrisa la cual le devolvió la peliroja.

Erza : lo se lo estuve pensando hace unos dias cuando mi madre me regalo esta casa…fue cuando me di cuenta que mi madre le gusta a naruto.- dijo perdiendo su sonrisa y poniendo una cara pensativa.

Saeko : espera ! tu madre ?!- pregunto algo incrédula.

Erza : si ella fue quien nos dio la idea del harem….no me di cuenta de eso hasta que la vi muy cooperativa.- dijo ya que se vio que Irene quería algo mas que la felicidad de ambos.

Saeko : mierda no se que decir.- dijo algo perpleja por esto.

Erza : si…dejando de eso…cuéntame sobre las candidatas que tienes en mente.- dijo ingresando a la mansión seguida de saeko.

Saeko : claro…por cierto una pregunta.- dijo mirando el trasero de la pelijora el cual se mecia de lado a lado.

Erza : si ?- pregunto dirigiéndose hacia el comedor.

Saeko : cuando hacemos un trio ?- le pregunto de manera pervertida.

Erza volteo a ver a su compañera y tenia que admitir que tenia un cuerpo que muchas desearían tener.

Erza : mmmm cuando naruto regrese, tengo que admitir que la idea de un trio me esta excitando….pero hay que resistir, seriamos muy malas esposas si dejamos fuera a nuestro querido no crees ?- le dijo de forma burlesca a la pelimorado la cual se rio.

Saeko : si tienes razón.- al finalizar de hablar llegando al comedor.

Universo : 4610 : DxD

Naruto había llegado al nuevo universo, mirando al su alrededor vio que estaba en un bosque.

Cuando se dirigía a hacer reconocimiento escucho una explosión y de dicho lugar detecto unas firmas de energía.

Eran 7 pero por alguna razón una de esas energías lo llamaba, era extraño pero sentía que estaba conectado a ella

Entrando rápidamente en su modo sennin para aumentar su velocidad llego al aérea donde se encontraban las firmas de energía.

De un lado había 6 los cuales eran 4 hombres, una mujer y un niño.

¿? : se acabo yasaka….te usaremos para abrir la brecha dimensional y no hay nadie que no lo impida.- dijo el hombre que portaba una lanza.

Al otro lado se veía una mujer en el suelo con un atuendo tradicional de doncella del santuario , y sobre eso llevaba una bata blanca cerrada por una cinta roja y una corona dorada.

pero su atuendo se encontraba un poco rasgado supuso que por una pelea.

Pero lo que mas le llamo la atención a naruto fueron las orejas de zorro que sobresalían de su cabeza y las nueve colas de zorro que poseía.

Naruto : ( kyubi !).- pensó en estado de shock.

Vio como el sujeto se acercaba a la mujer que se encontraba tratando de ponerse de pie con dificultad.

Pero por alguna razón…su cuerpo se movió solo….

Dentro de el algo le decía que la protegiera aun que no la conocía.

Naruto : shuriken kagebushin no jutsu!- grito lanzo un shuriken el cual se convirtió en miles y miles que se dirigían al sujeto de lanza y sus colegas.

En eso el sujeto de la lanza vio con los ojos abiertos como miles de shuriken se dirigían hacia el haciendo que retrocediera junto con sus colegas.

¿? : quien ah sido ?! – grito para saber el responsable del ataque.

Naruto : yo ! – grito aterrizando enfrente de la mujer kyubi.

Todos se sorprendieron de la cantidad de energía que desprendía el chico pero mas la mujer kyubi la cual reconoció enseguida.

¿? : ( eso es…..senjutsu ! )- pensó incrédula que un humano estuviera usando ese poder.

Naruto : no se quienes sean ustedes y me vale verga, no dejare que la lastimen ! – finalizo sacando unos kunas los cual envolvió con chakra de viento.

Siguiente capitulo NARUTO X YASAKA : LEMON – 1

HAREM :

PRINCIPALES :

1\. Erza.

1\. Saeko.

1\. Yasaka.

1\. ?- Bleach.

1\. ?- Fate grand order

1\. ?- Naruto.

SECUNDARIAS :

2 o mas de cada universo.

CONCUBINAS :

1 al menos de cada universo.

POSIBLES NUEVOS UNIVERSOS :

boku no hero academia.

sekirei.

shinmai maou no testament.

debería agregar los nuevos universos ?

dejen su comentario.


	3. orgia

Después de contarle a todos los aviones que tenía sobre el harén del rubio, no dudo ni un segundo en aceptar.

Las chicas se encuentran actualmente en el baño del palacio de yasaka (igual al de rias en HERO), todas se encuentran limpiando para poder estar en su mejor momento y dar lo mejor de sí mismas.

Yoruichi acaba de limpiar su cuerpo en eso vio a su compañera de un lado que era konan y se fija en sus pechos específicos en sus pezones.

Yoruichi: oye konan.- le hablo la peliazul la cual se encuentra tañando sus brazos.

Konan: si? - pregunto sin voltear a ver a su hermana.

Yoruichi: dime ... .duele el ponértelos ... y también aumenta el placer? - preguntó curiosa sobre los piercings de la peliazul.

Konan: duele en efecto hasta que tu pezón se cure totalmente, también debes tomar en cuenta la ropa que usas ya que esta se puede atorar en el ... y si ... aumenta la diversión y el placer a la hora del sexo. un sonrojo a la vez que se tocaba sus piercing.

En eso tuvo que ser un par de manos manoseando sus pechos, miro hacia atrás para ver la cara traviesa de yoruichi.

Yoruichi: mmmm enserio ... pues déjame probarlo.- comenzó a jugar con sus pezones de forma suave sacándole leves gemidos a la peliazul.

Un poco más alejado de ellas erza y yasaka acababan de terminar de limpiarse el pelo, la milf agarro sus pechos entre sus manos mirando detenidamente sus pezones.

Erza: estas pensando en hacerlo? - pregunto mirando a la youkai la cual se quedo unos momentos en silencio.

Yasaka: no mentiré que suena un poco… atractivo por así decirlo… .y tu? - pregunto a la pelirroja la cual agarro un jabón para pasearlo sobre sus brazos.

Erza: suena atractivo pero si lo hago será solo temporal, creo que pueden retirarse así que tal vez lo haga para unas noches de sexo pero eventualmente los retirados.- dijo terminando ahora pasando el jabón sobre sus piernas.

Yasaka se quedó en silencio satisfecha de la respuesta.

Ella tenia que pensar sobre el asunto luego, miro a la pelirroja la cual tomo un rastrillo que se quedo mirándolo detenidamente.

Yasaka: vas a rasurarte tu vello púbico? - pregunto la youkai interesada ya que ella, jalter y erza eran las que tenían vello mientras que las otras 3 se lo rasuraban.

Erza: si, es una ocasión especial así que por que? Además volverá a crecer, y tu?- pregunto mirando a la milf la cual le sonrió en respuesta para tomar un rastrillo.

Yasaka: bueno..no puedo quedarme atrás.- dijo con una sonrisa cómplice en su rostro haciendo reír a la maga.

Del otro lado se encontraban saeko y jalter, la ultima mirando a la primera la cual acaba de depilarse su vagina ya que le había crecido un poco de vello.

Saeko: ( bien supongo que estoy lista).- pensó al ver su vagina libre de cualquier vello.

En eso noto que alguien la miraba y volteo a ver a jalter, la cual miraba su vagina depilada.

Jalter al verse descubierta volteo la mirada avergonzada y volvió a enjabonar sus brazos.

Saeko: quieres rasurarte?- pregunto a su compañera de lado la cual se sonrojo un poco.

Jalter: si..pero….no se como….- dijo en voz baja avergonzada de este hecho.

Saeko solo se rio de forma leve por esto, se le hacía lindo.

Saeko: tranquila deja te ayudo.- se posiciono detrás de ella para aumentar más la avergüenza de la avenger.

Solo unos minutos mas i todas salieron del baño con toallas alrededor de sus cuerpos, excepto yoruichi la cual la tenia sobre su hombro, sin darle importancia su desnudez.

Erza: bien chicas es hora de ponernos sexys, que gane la mejor.- terminando de hablar todas se quitaron su toalla para ir a ponerse el conjunto que usarían esta noche.

La maga saco de su dimensión de bolsillo unas prendas que usaría esta noche.

Erza: (no pienso perder).- fue el pensamiento de la maga la cual se encontraba decidida a ganar.

Ella iba a ganar por su honor por su título de hembra alfa en el harem.

Afuera del palacio

Naruto había ido a dejar a kuno con una amiga suya según yasaka, kuno se iba a quedar a dormir esta noche con ella.

A lo cual el fue a dejarla solo para estar seguro.

Entro al palacio saludando a los guardias los cuales esta vez todos eran mujeres.

Cuando iba a buscar a sus chicas vio una nota en la mesa del comedor la cual decía:

¨ven semental, te esperamos arriba en el cuarto con una nota rosa en la puerta¨

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber y se dirigió hacia arriba para entrar al cuarto.

Recordó que la ultima vez que sucedió esto había obtenido un trio.

Ahora estaba segura que obtendría algo mas que un trio.

Cuando llego a la puerta que tenia la nota rosa entro abriendo lentamente la puerta.

Al entrar se quedó de piedra ante lo que vio.

Yoruichi con una tanga, guantes hasta los codos y medias de color blanco sin sostén lo cual dejaba sus pechos de chocolate al descubierto.

Jalter con una lencería de color negro, tanga y bragas a juego.

Konan tenía un sosten y una tanga del mismo color solo que estos tenían un estampado de nubes rojas, un conjunto erótico de akatsuki.

Yasaka tenía un conjunto de lencería de color rosa, tanga y un sostén.

Saeko con su lencería que usó la primera vez que estuvieron juntos, su sostén de flores, unas medias de color morado oscuro junto a la tanga del mismo color.

Y erza estaba usando una versión de su armadura de seducción solo que esta vez no tenía la diadema, el delantal y sin guantes de metal.

Aún tenía sus medias negras a juego con unos guantes y su tanga de color rosa sin sostén dejando ver sus grandes pechos

Naruto se quedó de piedra al ver lo hermosas y seductoras que se miraban esas mujeres.

Y solo por el….. solo tuvo un pensamiento que vino a su cabeza.

Naruto: (soy un bastardo con suerte).- pensó mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la cama empezando a desnudarse.

Llegó a la cama solo con sus boxers, a lo cual las chicas lo agarraron de las manos para tirarlo a la cama.

Erza se abalanzo a besarlo con pasión mientras que saeko le besaba el cuello.

yasaka y jalter se dedicaban a besar y lamer su torso.

Mientras yoruichi y konan acariciaban el miembro del rubio sobre la tela del boxer.

El rubio se sentía en el paraíso por las acaricias de estas hermosas mujeres.

Ero-sennin de seguro esta orgullo y celoso en el lugar donde se encuentre.

Pero no queriendo quedarse atrás con sus manos empezó a acariciar los pechos de erza y saeko.

Erza: Aaahhh! Si! Juega con mis pechos! Aaahhh!

Saeko: ooohhh! Como amo que me toques! Aaahhh!

Gemian ambas mujeres empezando a calentarse debido a las acarisias del rubio.

Las 2 mujeres que se encontraban abajo del rubio procedieron a quitarle la ultima prenda que este aun llevaba revelando su erecto pene de 9 pulgadas.

Lamiendo los labios con lujuria ambas empezaron a lamer de arriba abajo el pene del rubio haciendo que este gimiera de gozo.

Todas las chicas se apartaron de el para ir a ayudar a sus hermanas a darle placer a su hombre.

Naruto gemía de satisfacción sintiendo como las 6 mujeres lamian y chupaban su pene intercambiando lugares en ocasiones.

Pero decidido que era hora de subir un poco el nivel.

En un movimiento, ahora se encontraban 6 rubios de pie rodeando a las mujeres mientras el original se encontraba sentado en la cama.

Seria injusto que a una de ellas les tocara el original y las otras no.

Así que por el momento que se divirtieran con sus clones.

Cada una fue con un clon para empezar a darle sexo oral.

Todas empezaron a chupar las bolas de los clones sacando suspiros de estos, después procedieron a lamer todo el pene de arriba hacia abajo mientras que con sus manos masajeaban los testículos.

Todas iban al mismo ritmo hasta que yoruichi se les adelanto empezando a chupar el pene de su clon con ferocidad.

Al ver esto las demás empezaron a chupar el pene de los clones con la misma ferocidad no queriendo quedarse atrás.

Konan fue la primero en empezar en hacerle a su clon una garganta profunda sacándole un gemido de satisfacción al clon.

Pero no fue la única ya que fue seguida de jalter y yoruichi, mientras que las otras 3 tenían otros planes.

Erza, saeko y yasaka se quitaron sus sostenes al ver que el miembro del rubio estaba todo cubierto de su saliva lo metieron entre sus pechos para empezar a darle un titfuck a los clones.

El naruto original se encontraba excitado por la vista por lo cual empezó a masturbarse de forma lenta viendo el show.

Al parecer la primera batalla había iniciado.

Garganta vs Tetas.

Por la cara de sus clones se podía ver que todos estaban disfrutando esto y seria difícil elegir que es mejor.

Pero al final ganaría quien hiciera que se corriera primero.

Jalter y las otras metían los penes de los clones por completo en sus bocas haciendo que la nariz de estas tocan la entrepierna de los clones.

Yasaka y las otras movían sus pechos de arriba hacia abajo incluso las movían de lado a lado.

Por lo que podía escuchar los gemidos de sus clones, el equipo vencedor sería...

Clones: me corroo!- gritaron corriendose sobre los pechos de yasaka, saeko y erza.

El primero clon en venirse fue el de yasaka seguido en conjunto con el de erza y saeko provocando un empate por el 2 lugar.

Las 3 mujeres abrieron sus bocas para recibir el semen de su hombro, algunos restos de semen cayeron sobre sus pechos a lo cual todas empezaron a recogerlo de sus pechos y chuparlo de forma erótica.

Yasaka al terminar de beber el semen de sus pechos le dio una sonrisa engreída a erza la cual solo resoplo ante esto ya que técnicamente le estaba diciendo.

¨mis tetas son mejores que las tuyas¨

Saeko: parece que perdiste esta ronda eh erza.- comentó la espadachina la cual acababa de beber todo su semen.

Erza chupo su dedo cubierto de semen gimiendo mientras lo hacía.

Erza: no importa, lo que realmente importa es lo que viene ahora.- dijo sensualmente a lo cual la busujima asintió con la cabeza tenían una sonrisa de lujuria.

Clones: arg! Carajo!- escucharon gruñir a los otros clones los cuales se corrieron sobre las bocas de las demas con yoruichi siendo la que hizo correr primero a su clon seguida de konan y por ultimo jalter.

Pero era de esperarse, ella no tenía mucha experiencia a diferencia de erza y saeko las cuales eran las que más habían tenido relaciones con el rubio.

Yoruichi, yasaka y konan tenían un poco de experiencia el ámbito.

Esperaron unos minutos más hasta que las demás terminaran de beber el semen de los clones.

Después todas las chicas procedieron a quitarse sus sostenes y tangas, dejándolas desnudas solo con sus medias qué algunas tenias.

Todas estaban desnudas enfrente del rubio él cual no podía sentirse una vez más un bastardo con suerte.

Naruto miro a todas sus y sabía que lo siguiente que venía, pero, no sabía a quién elegir primero.

Después de pensarlo unos momentos finalmente decidido con quien empezaría.

Deshaciendo un clon para que fueran 5 y con el 6 cada clon agarro una chica la puso sobre la cama en la posición de misionero.

Naruto: lista ?- pregunto mirando a la elegida.

Jalter: s-solo- h-hazlo!- grito avergonzada solo para volver a gritar por la brusquedad de la embestida de su compañero.

A lo cual todos los clones le siguieron.

Konan: Ohhh no me canso de esto!

Yoruichi: oh mierda si!

Saeko: Kyaaa!

Yasaka: Aaahhh! Mi macho!

Erza: Aaahhh! Naruto!

Jalter: Aaahhh!

No les dio tiempo de acostumbrarse a su pene y empezó a moverse con fuerza y velocidad.

El cuarto lleno de gemidos de diferentes voces pero todas tenían algo en común, todas eran de placer y amor por el hombre con el que estaban teniendo relaciones sexuales.

Jalter: Aaahhh! Mas! Mas! Vamos! Rómpeme el culo!

Gemía la alter sintiéndose feliz de ser la primera mientras el rubio tenia un fuerte agarre sobre sus caderas.

Las demás estaban en igual posición solo que con yasaka, konan y yoruichi los clones estaban manoseando los pechos de estas.

Mientras que con erza y saeko, los clones chupaban los pechos de estas.

Toda la habitación se lleno de los gemidos de las chicas las cuales su lujuria estaba por los techos.

Erza: si! Chupa mis tetas naruto! Son tuyas! Aaahhh!

Saeko: muerde mis pezones! Hazlo naruto! Por favor!

Yasaka: mi kami! Aprieta mis tetas! Sigue dandome duroooo!

Yoruichi: mas rápido! Mas rápido! Mas rápido!

Konan: dios! No te detengas! Pellizca mis pezones! Aaahhh!

Jalter: vamos! Mas! Mas! Mas!

Por suerte había sellos anti-sonido por lo cual nadie podía oírlos desde afuera.

Los clones penetraban a las mujeres con gran fuerza y velocidad haciendo que los gemidos de todas.

Ahora erza y yoruichi tenían sus piernas presionadas contra sus pechos mientras que sus piernas estaban juntas en el pecho de los clones.

Erza: Aaahhh! Que profundo! Mas mi amor! Aaahhh!

Yoruichi: mierda! Mierda! Estas muy adentrooooo!

Con jalter y saeko los clones se habían recostado sobre ellas haciendo que los pechos de las mujeres se frotaran con los pectorales de los rubios a la vez que se besaban.

Jalter: Mmmmm! Mmmmmm!

Saeko: Mmmmm! Mmmmmmmm!

Y por ultimo con yasaka y konan los clones chupaban un pecho mientras que con una mano jugaban con el otro orbe de carne suave.

Yasaka: Aaahhh! Te encantan mis tetas mi macho ?! Hazlo que quieras con ellas!

Konan: Aaahhh! Si! Muérdeme y pellízcame mis pezones!

El rubio seguía follando con fuerza a la alter a la vez que se daban un beso apasionado, pero los gemidos de las otras chicas lo excitaban en gran medida.

El junto a sus clones empezaron a moverse con mayor velocidad y fuerza sacándole mas gemidos a la mujeres.

No sabían cuanto tiempo había pasado pero una cosa era segura...

todas: me corro! Me corro naruto! AAAAAHHHHH!- gritaron todas a la vez que se corrían juntas.

Los movimientos del rubio junto el de los clones se detuvo dejando que las chicas disfrutaran de su orgasmo.

Unos minutos después todas se encontraban recuperadas de su orgasmo y lista para mas.

A lo cual el rubio sonrió en respuesta de esto.

Horas después

No sabían cuanto tiempo había pasado.

Minutos ? Horas ? E incluso días ?

No sabían pero de lo que si estaban seguras era que todas ya habían llegado a su 4 orgasmo y era donde todas se habían desmayado en sus anteriores encuentros.

Era aquí donde comenzaría la pelea.

Actualmente cada una estaba en una posición diferente.

Erza estaba montándolo con fuerza a un clon que estaba sentado en un sillón.

Erza: Aaahhh! Que rico! Aaahhh!

Konan estaba acostada con una pierna levantada con un clon follandole su vagina con fuerza.

Konan: ahí! Ahí! Ahí! Aaahhh! Dios!

Yasaka y yoruichi estaban en el suelo en doggy style con unos clones follandolas con fuerza, las 2 se encontraba de frente a lo cual ambas procedieron a besarse.

Yasaka/yoruichi: Mmmmm! Mmmmm!

Saeko estaba con el original el cual la estaba penetrando en la posición de cuchara, con el rubio masajeándole los pechos.

Saeko: Aaahhh! Aaahhh! Aaahhh!

En frente de ella se encontraba jalter en la misma posición que saeko pero se encontraba con una cara cansada.

Jalter: Aaahhh! Mierda! Mierda! Mierda!

Todas escucharon esto y sonrieron en sus mentes, dándose cuenta de algo.

La servant estaba por llegar a su limite.

Los clones y el original empezaron a sentir que estaba por llegar a su limite por lo cual empezaron a moverse mas rapido y fuerte para poder depositar su semen en los uteros fertiles de sus chicas.

Todas empezaron a gemir en voz alta pero mas jalter la cual ya tenia una cara ahegao con corazones en sus pupilas.

Jalter: Puta madre! Aaahhh! N-no voy! A perdeeerrr! Aaahhh!

Solo fueron unos segundos mas hasta que el rubio y sus clones dieran una ultima embestida que golpeo el punto G de todas provocando el orgasmos de todas.

Pero para jalter este fue su ultimo de esta noche.

Jalter: mierda! Mierda! MIERDAAAAAAAAAA!

Grito corriéndose con fuerza a la vez que el clon depositaba su semen en su vagina, el clon sintió como el cuerpo de la servant se aflojaba dando entender que se había desmayado.

**Jalter fuera **

Las demás empezaron a reunir fuerza para la siguiente ronda mientras el clon de naruto que estaba atendiendo a jalter desapareció no sin antes acomodar a la servant en la cama.

Ahora cada quien volvió a empezar a follar con sus compañeros.

Esta vez un clon estaba con yoruichi en una posición de loto sentados en un sillón con los brazos de la morena envueltos alrededor del cuello del rubio y este tenía sus manos sobre su trasero a la vez qué le envestía.

actualmente ambos se besaban.

Yoruichi: Mmmmmm! Mmmmmm!

Konan estaba con él original en la posición de full nelson de pie sobre la habitación, la peliazul gemía de placer ya que el clon la estaba follando por el culo y su vagina liberaba fluidos vaginales sobre el piso.

Konan: Dios que brusco! Dios si! Si!

Erza se encontraba a cuatro patas siendo penetrada por detrás por un clon.

Erza: Dame duro naruto! Follame cómo una perra! Aaahhh!

saeko y yasaka se encontraban en la posición de cowgril montando como si fueran unas vaqueras a su semental.

Yasaka: Aaahhh! Aaahhh! más rápido! Aaahhh!

Saeko: Aaahhh! Arre vaquero! Arre!

Una vez más la habitación se había llenado de gemidos de las chicas, exceptuando a jalter la cual parecía que no iba a despertar hasta el día siguiente.

Yoruichi empezó a bajar y subir ajustándose sobre los movimientos del clon, separándose del beso para tomar aire mientras el clon del rubio ataco sin piedad sus pechos.

Yoruichi: fuck! Mas rapido! Mas rapido!

En la cama saeko empezó a chupar uno de los grandes pechos de yasaka mientras el clon debajo de esta apretaba el otro.

El clon de saeko le estaba dando unas nalgadas provocando que gimiera mientras chupaba las grandes tetas de la youkai.

Yasaka: que rico! Esto es demasiado! Sigue chupando mis tetaaassss!

Saeko: Mmmmm! Mmmmm! Mmmmm!

Erza por su parte seguia a cuatro patas siendo follada como una perra mientras el clon tiraba de su cuello con una mano y con la otra la azotaba.

Erza: Aaahhh! Mas fuerte! Mas! Castígame como una perraaaaa!

Y por ultimo estaba konan con el original el cual estaba en medio de la habitación teniendo, el rubio le estaba aplicando un full nelson solo que en vez de penetrar su vagina estaba penetrando su ano.

Por suerte la peliazul le entrego su primera vez anal pero aun asi...

Konan: dios mevas a rompeeeeerrrr! Me vas rompeeerrr! Aaahhh!

Naruto: bueno...supongo que ese es el plan...konan...- el rubio le susurro en el odio mientras seguia con sus embestidas fuertes haciendo que la peliazul gimiera aun mas de placer.

Sin dejar de disminuir la velocidad de sus movimientos naruto miro alrededor de la habitación y vio a todas sus chicas siendo folladas con fuerza y gimiendo con lujuria.

La vista lo excitaba en gran medida, sus sexys cuerpos cubiertos de sudor haciéndolas ver aun mas sensuales junto a esas sonrisas de éxtasis.

Lo ponían mas caliente de lo que estaba y de manera inconsciente empezó a moverse con mas fuerza haciendo que la peliazul entre sus brazos empezara chillar de placer.

Konan: Aaahhh! Mi culo! Estas destrozando mi culo! Aaahhh!

Yoruichi sentia el pene del clon golpeando una y otra vez su cuello uterino mientras mordia uno de sus pezones.

Yoruichi: Aaahhh! Carajo! Mas fuerte! Aaahhh!

Con yasaka y saeko ahora estaban poniendo sus manos sobre los pectorales del rubio para tener un mejor control con sus movimientos mientras los clones les daban nalgadas con una mano y con la otra manoseaban los pechos de las chicas.

Saeko: Aaahhh! Ya casi! Un poco mas! Aaahhh!

Yasaka: Oh mi kami! Mas! No te detengas!

Con erza el clon no dejaba de tirar de su hermoso pelo escarlata pero ahora su otra mano dejo de azotarla para poder jugar con uno de sus pechos, pellizcando uno de sus pezones.

Erza: Aaahhh! Aaahhh! Si! Ya casiiiiii!

El original y los clones empezaron a sentir como las vaginas de yoruichi, saeko, erza y yasaka se empezaban a contraerse.

Al igual que el ano de konan.

Al sentir esto empezaron a moverse de manera furiosa con el fin de que todas se corrieran.

Lo cual lo logro haciendo que todas gritaron al llegar a su orgasmo, en especifico una la cual fue...

Konan: Aaahhh! Mi dios! DIIIIIOOSSSSS!

Konan fue la que obtuvo el orgasmo mas fuerte haciendo que alzara su mirada al cielo con un ahegao y corazones en sus pupilas.

El original sintió como el ano de la kunoichi lo apretaba con gran fuerza como nunca, al igual que los clones sintieron como las paredes internas de las demás apretaban sus penes.

Solo unos segundos después de que konan llegara al orgasmo esta se desmayó en brazos del rubio.

**Konan fuera **

Las demás después de que su orgasmo se fuera se miraron entre si para ver si alguien se había desmayado.

Voltearon hacia a konan la cual se desmayo por la fuerza de orgasmo, sonrieron felices y cansadas al ver una contendiente menos.

Naruto fue a dejarla en la cama a lado de jalter la cual seguía inconsciente.

Después de dejarla miró a sus chicas pensando en cuál era la siguiente las demás iban a ponerse en posición cuando...

?: naruto haz más clones, danos a todas una doble-penetración!

El rubio las chicas y los clones miraron hacia...erza...la cual tenía una sonrisa sexy en su rostro mientras estaba de pie desnuda con las manos en sus caderas.

Saeko imito la sonrisa de la pelirroja y asintió.

Yoruichi tenía la sonrisa mas grande que había dado en su vida, ya que una de sus fantasías sexuales era una doble-penetración.

Y esta noche se cumpliría.

Pero lo curioso fue yasaka la cual tenía una cara de excitación y...nervios ?.

Erza: ho ? Al parecer alguien no se siente segura de si misma.- hablo arrogantemente mirando a la youkai la cual la fulmino con la mirada.

Yasaka: hmph! Eso lo veremos scarlet.- dijo de forma altanera mirando a la pelirroja.

Erza no contestó y empezó a caminar a la cama para acostarse boca arriba con las piernas abiertas.

Las demás imitaron esto y se pusieron en la cama con las piernas abiertas mirando al rubio y sus clones.

Los cuales sonrieron entusiasmados.

Después de acomodarse, había un clon debajo de cada chica con otro encima suyo.

Esta vez le había tocado el original a la morena de yoruichi.

Sin querer desperdiciar más el tiempo las penetraron a todas a la vez provocando una gran gemido en conjunto de todas.

Erza: Aaahhh! Como amo esto!

Saeko: diablos! Se siente fantástico!

Yoruichi: si! Si! Que rico! Aaahhh!

Yasaka: oh dios! Que bien se siente!

Fueron los gemidos que salían de la boca de las chicas.

Erza y saeko ya tenían un poco de experiencia en esto pero lo que era yasaka y yoruichi no tenían ninguna en esto.

Del lado de yasaka estaba con la boca abierta y los ojos abiertos sorprendida por esta nueva sensación de tener 2 penes dentro de ella.

Yoruichi no estaba mejor ya que tenía una sonrisa pervertida y ojos nublado por el placer.

Esto no pasó desapercibido por erza y saeko ya que dedujeron por sus reacciones que la siguiente en salir sería una de ellas 2.

Los rubios no dieron tiempo de acostumbrarse y empezaron a moverse de forma calmada pero placentera para las hembras.

Erza: Aaahhh! Aaahhh! Que rico!

Yasaka: Aaahhh! Dios! Se siente tan bien!

Saeko: Aaahhh! Así! Mas rapido!

Yoruichi: si! Si! Aaahhh!

Esta vez los gemidos que sonaban en la habitación eran un poco mas fuerte debido a la doble penetración de las hembras.

Era un milagro que konan y jalter no se despertaran por el ruido, dedujo que estarían fuera de servicio hasta mañana.

Naruto junto a sus clones empezaron a moverse mas rápido provocando que los gemidos de las chicas empezaran aumentar.

Saeko: Aaaahhhh! Aaaahhhh! Dios mas!

Yoruichi: Mas! Mas! Esto es increibleeeee!

Yasaka: Aaaahhhh! Esto es grandioso! Aaaahhhh!

Erza: Aaaahhhh! Como adoro esta sensacion! Me encantaaaaa!

El harem de naruto se encontraba en éxtasis por la sensación de ser penetradas por sus dos agujeros.

La sensación era indescriptible.

El original y los clones de arriba usaron sus manos para apretar los senos de las chicas sacándole mas gemidos a las chicas

Mientras los clones de abajo besaban los cuellos de las chicas y jugaban con sus manos con el clítoris de estas.

Las chicas tenían sus mentes en blanco, el placer era demasiado para ellas pero aun asi se mantuvieron firmes sin ceder.

Excepto una.

Yoruichi: mas! Mas! Quiero mas! Mas!

A pesar de que sus mentes estaban nubladas por el placer yasaka, erza y saeko miraron hacia la morena la cual tenia un ahegao en su cara, con la lengua de fuera y sus ojos nublados por el placer mirando a la nada.

Todas vieron que la doble penetración era demasiado para ella, ahora solo tenían que resistir esta ronda.

Pasaron unas horas y Naruto y sus clones no disminuían su velocidad, mas bien cada cierta hora aumentaban sus embestidas.

Con erza y sus 2 clones estos el clon de abajo empezó a besar de forma apasionada a la pelirroja mientras que el de arriba chupaba uno de sus pechos mientras jugaba con el otro.

Erza: Mmmmm! Mmmmm! Mmmmm!

Con yasaka sus clones apretaban sus pechos con ambas manos haciendo que la milf youkai gritara de extasis al sentir como 4 manos jugaban con sus enormes tetas.

Yasaka: Aaahhh! Dios no paren! Sigan jugando con mis tetaaaaaaaassss!

Saeko tenia el clon de abajo jugando con una de sus manos su clítoris pellizcándolo en ocaciones haciendo que esta gritara por el placer.

Mientras el clon de abajo jalaba con sus dedos los pezones duros de la busujima.

Saeko: Kya! No te detengas! Sigue jugando con mi clítoris y pezones! Kya!

Y por ultimo.

La morena de yoruichi no paraba de gemir con la lengua de fuera y con corazones en sus pupilas.

Los clones de arriba y debajo de ella embestían al mismo tiempo y en ocasiones invertían los tiempos haciendo que cuando uno entrara el otro saliera.

El original y los otros clones habían hecho esto con las demás pero fue yoruichi la que no soporto este ritmo haciendo que esta no pensara en nada mas que la siguieran penetrando.

Yoruichi: no pares! No pares! Dame mas! Rómpeme en dos!

Gritaba ahogada en el placer provocando que los demás en el cuarto se pusieran mas calientes.

Despues de 20 minutos mas los clones y el original empezaron a sentir que llegaban a su limite.

Las chicas por su parte no estaban mejor ya que tenían un gran orgasmo que se acercaba rápido.

El rubio asintió su cabeza a sus clones los cuales captaron la orden y empezaron a embestir con más fuerza y velocidad.

Las chicas chillaban de placer.

Yasaka: Ooohhh! Me voy a correr! Aaaahhhh!

Erza: Mmmmm! ¡Si! Aaaahhhh!

Saeko: ya casi! Ya casi! Kya!

Yoruichi: ¡SÍ! ¡SI! ¡SI! ¡SI! ¡SI! ¡SI! SSSSIIII!

Finalmente tanto las chicas como el rubio y sus clones llegaron al orgasmo.

Las chicas estaban en un nuevo mundo de placer sintiendo como su vagina y ano era por su semen de su amante.

Un poco mas y se desmayaban ... bueno excepto una.

Yoruichi tenia un ahegao en su cara con su lengua de fuera y sus pupilas en forma de corzaon.

Su cuerpo sudoroso por todo el sexo de esta noche se convulsionaba por el orgasmo que obtuvo de la doble penetración.

El cuerpo de la morena se desplomó sobre el clon de abajo el cual la atrapo para despues acomodarla en la cama al lado de konan y jalter.

**Yoruichi fuera**

Los clones que estaban follando a yoruichi desaparecieron en nube de humo.

Erza y yasaka se miraron con desafio sin querer seder mientras saeko las miraba divertida, las 3 tenian sus cuerpos cubiertos de sudor por tanto sexo a la vez que respiraban de forma agita.

Naruto vio a sus chicas y vio lo máximo aguantaría rondas mas asi que ...

A seguir dándoles….

Ahora yasaka estaba con el follaje original de su vagina con un clon penetrando en su ano, estaban de pie en la habitación dejando caer y subir a yasaka sobre ambos penes.

Yasakka: ¡AAAHHHH! MAS! NO TE DETENGAS MI MACHO!

Saeko estaba acostada de lado en la cama con 2 clones, uno penetrando su vagina y el otro su ano.

Ambos clones se movían en igualdad a la vez que el de enfrente besaba apasionadamente a saeko mientras que el de atrás manoseaba sus grandes pechos.

Saeko: MMMMMMM! MMMMMM! MMMMMMM!

Por ultimo erza estaba en la cama montando a un clon que follaba su vagina mientras tenia otro encima de ella penetrándole su ano.

El clon de atras apretaba sus tetas y pellizcando sus pezones y el abajo tenia sus manos sobre su trasero dándole nalgadas a la pelirroja.

Erza: AAAAHHHH! AAAAHHHH! QUE RICOOOOOO!

Los gemidos de las chicas aumentaban de placer mientras naruto y sus clones suspiraban o gruñían de placer.

El rubio y sus clones se pusieron más excitados al oír los grandes gritos de las chicas las cuales gozaban de placer por los movimientos de ellos.

El original veía de frente como la cara de la milf youkai se distorsionaba en una de placer, pero no era la única ya que saeko y erza estaban igual.

Acerco su cara para darle un beso apasionada a la youkai la cual lo devolvió con gusto y placer.

El clon de atrás empezó a besar y chupar el cuello de la youkai con la intención de dejarle una marca.

Yasaka: MMMMMM! MMMMMM! MMMMMM!

Saeko por su parte dejo de besarse con el clon de enfrente y ahora se dedicaba a gemir al sentir como el clon de enfrente seguía penetrando su vagina sin descanso alguno a la vez que jugaba con sus pechos.

El clon de atrás empezó a darle azotes en su trasero con una mano mientras que con la otra tenía un firme agarre sobre la cintura.

Saeko: AAAHHH! AAAHHH! DIOS MIO! ME VUELVO LOCA! AAAHHH!

Erza seguía igual, siendo penetrada por sus dos agujeros por 2 clones pero...

Erza: NARUTO! DAME OTRO CLON!

El grito sorprendió a yasaka pero a saeko ya sabiendo la resistencia de su amiga.

Otro?

En un estele de humo apareció otro clon, solo que este estaba de pie en la cama con su pene enfrente de la cara de la maga.

La pelirroja no dudo ni un segundo y empezó a chupar el pene del clon con hambre y placer.

Los otros clones seguían penetrándola con fuerza a la vez que la daban nalgadas a su culo y jugaban con sus grandes tetas.

Erza: MMMMM! DIOS QUE RICOOOO! MAS! FOLLENME MAS! MMMMM!

Chupaba el pene del clon y solo lo sacaba para soltar gemidos.

Esto sorprendió a la milf de yasaka al ver que la maga humana estaba teniendo un gangbang y no parecía con signos de cansancio.

Eso es el asusto un poco, ya que llegó a su límite.

Yasaka: NO PERDDEREEEEE! AAAAHHHHH! MAS! DAME MAS ANATA!

Escuchando la solicitud de su hembra el rubio junto al clon empezar a subir y bajarla con más rapidez y fuerza haciendo que sus penes golpearan zonas sensibles dentro de la milf.

Yasaka: KYA! ¡SI! ASI! AAAAHHHH!

Saeko estaba en un mundo de éxtasis al sentir los 2 cuerpos musculosos de los clones frotarse contra su cuerpo.

Sus grandes pechos rozando con los duros pectorales del rubio.

Sumándole al sentir 2 grandes miembros de carne deformando su anterior haciendo que estos tomanran su forma.

Ella estaba arruinada para cualquier otro hombre, aunque no le importaba ya que ella de naruto y solo de ella.

Saeko: KAMI! NO PARES! ¡SIGUE COMO UNA PROSTITUA! HAZLO NARUTOOOO!

Erza seguía teniendo su gangbang siendo follada como una puta sin pudor alguno.

Los clones estaban moviéndose furiosamente sacándose a la pelirroja grandes gritos de placer.

Erza: AAAAHHHH! MAS FUERTE! ¡FOLLA A TU PUTA NARUTO! MMMMMM!

El rubio escuchaba los gritos de sus hembras y solo lograban que se pusiera más cachondo haciendo una señal con su cabeza a los clones.

Los que captaron empezaron a moverse más rápido de lo que habían hecho en la noche asiendo que se el sonido de carne golpeando carne se escuchara en toda la habitación.

Pero no se quedaron ahí ya que comenzará a morder o pellizcar los pezones de las hembras a la vez que los azotes eran más fuertes logrando una vez más que los gritos de placer y lujuria aumentaran.

Las chicas tenían una sonrisa pervertida con su lengua de fuera, sus ojos nublados por el placer y unos sonrojos carmesí en sus mejillas.

Saeko: ¡AAAA! AAAAHHHH! AAAAHHH! KYAAAA!

Yasaka: AMO ESTO! NO TE DETENGAS MI MACHO! SIGUE FOLLANDOTE A TU ZORRAAAA!

Erza: MMMMM! ¡SI! QUE RICO! LO AMO! NO PARES NARUTO!

Eran los gritos de lujuria que se escuchaban en toda la habitación más el sonido de carne golpeando carne acompañado del olor a sexo duro que impregnaba toda la habitación.

Naruto estaba seguro que el olor no se iría tan fácilmente.

Paso 1 hora exactamente y las mujeres del rubio estaban sintiendo su orgasmo se acercaba, este era mas grande que al anterior.

Por lo cual 1 de las 3 caería en esta ronda.

Sintiendo como la caliente y estrecha vagina de yasaka empezaba apretar aun mas su pene era señal de que la milf estaba llegando a su límite.

Los clones de saeko y erza sintieron esto y decidieron intentar ir más rápido y fuerte para el siguiente orgasmo fuera increíble.

Erza: AAAAHHHH! ME CORRO NARUTO! ME CORRO!

Saeko: DIOS! DIOS! NARUTOOOOO!

Yasaka: SI! YA CASI! ¡YA CASI MI MACHOOOO!

Solo fueron unos empujes mas hasta que las 3 llegaron a su orgasmo ... en especial 1 ...

O 2? ...

Yasaka: ME CORROOOOOOOOOO!

Saeko: KKKKYYYYAAAAAAAAAAA!

Ambas hembras recibieron un gran grito al llegar a su orgasmo más grande que tuvieron en su vida.

Tenían en sus caras un ahegao mientras sus cuerpos tenían espasmos debido al gran orgasmo que tenían.

Erza se corrió dando un gran grito de placer, pero solo pudo hacer correr al 3 clon.

Paso un minuto entero sin moverse hasta que una de las chicas se desmayo por la cantidad de placer que obtuvo esta noche.

La cual era yasaka la cual quedo inerte entre el rubio original y su clon.

**Yasaka fuera **

Naruto al ver esto desapareció al clon de atrás y llevo a yasaka a la cama acomodándola a lado de demás.

En eso sintió como una mano acariciando su mejilla, miro hacia el frente y era saeko la cual lo miraba con una cara de cariño y amor.

Se acerco a su rostro para plantearle un beso suave pero que transmitía amor y afecto, terminando el beso...

Saeko: te amo naruto...- fue lo ultimo que dijo al caer sobre el rubio el cual la atrapo poniendo su cabeza en pecho mientras acariciaba su pelo violeta.

Naruto: yo también te amo saeko-chan...- dijo con una sonrisa amorosa a la vez que acomodaba a la busujima con las demás chicas.

**Saeko fuera **

Haciendo un sello de mano para desaparecer a los clones restantes miro en dirección al centro de la cama para ver a la ultima en pie.

Si titulo de Reyna de las hadas no era de adorno al parecer.

Ahí se encontraba acostada en la cama son su cuerpo desnudo cubierto de sudor haciendo que algunos mechones de pelos se pegaban en su cara.

Tenía una cara sensual, pero a la vez de amor.

Esa mirada le decía que lo estaba esperando a lo cual no tardo en ir hacia ella.

Abriendo sus piernas para recibir a su hombre el cual se acomodó una vez más en la posición de misionero.

**misionero **

Sus frentes tocaban la una de la otra haciendo que se miraran a los ojos, azul y marrón se miraban con toda la la pasión, lujuria, cariño, afecto y amor que tenían el uno del otro.

Los suaves y grandes pechos se presionaban contra los duros pectorales del rubio.

Las piernas suaves y esbeltas de la pelirroja rodeaban la cintura del rubio aprisionándolo para que estuvieran mas unidos.

El rubio metió de manera lenta y suave su pene en la vagina de la pelirroja sacándole suspiros de placer.

Al estar completamente dentro de ella, empezó a moverse de manera lenta y suave haciéndolo muy placentero.

Erza: Ah!...Ah!...Ah!...Ah!...Ah!...Ah!- gemía de manera suave al sentir como el pene del rubio entraba y salia de su apretada vagina, golpeando su cuello uterino en el proceso.

El rubio empezo a aumentar la velocidad.

Erza: Aahh!..Aahh!...Aahh!...Aahh!...Aahh!...Aahh!- empezó a gemir mas fuerte y mas constante debido a los movimientos del rubio.

Naruto por su parte empezó a mover mas fuerte y mas rápido debido a que ya se acercaba a su limite igual erza.

Así qué querían terminarlo con una ¨explosión¨

Erza: Aaahhh! Naruto! Naruto! Aaahhh!- gemía con los ojos cerrados perdida en el placer.

Naruto: Gggrrr! Erza! - gruño mientras tenia su frente recargada sobre la de la maga.

Solo fueron 10 minutos más hasta que ambos llegaron a su límite con el rubio golpeando su punto G de la pelirroja.

Erza: AAAHHHH! AAAAHHHH! NARUTO! NARUTO! NARUTOOOOOOO! - grito corriéndose por ultima vez noche.

Naruto gruño liberando su semen en el útero fértil de la pelirroja.

Erza tenia una cara perdida en el placer con sus ojos nublados mirando hacia el techo y su lengua de fuera con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Sitiendo que estaba a punto de desmayarse miro directamente la cara de su amado para decirle ...

Erza: Te amo naruto ...- para despues caer rendida ante el sueño.

**ganadora Erza**

Naruto le dio un besos suave en sus labios.

Naruto: yo tambien te amo erza ... a todas las amo.- dijo con amor y cariño a la pelirroja y mirando al resto de su harem dormido.

Naruto se acomoda en la cama con erza durmiendo sobre su pectoral izquierdo donde se encuentra su corazón y cerro los ojos para darse un sueño.

**En la mañana **

El rubio despertó mirando alrededor para ver su harén acurrucado sobre el, dedujo que se movió de forma inconsciente.

Erza y saeko durmiendo en su pecho.

Yasaka y yoruichi usando sus manos como almohadas.

Y jalter y konan durmiendo en sus piernas.

Al ver esto sonrió de forma cariñosa viéndolas dormir profundamente, no sabia cuanto tiempo había durado la orgia y no le importaba.

Realmente era un tipo afortunado al tenerlas.

Volvió a acostarse con un pensamiento en su cabeza.

Naruto: (fue noche increíble) .- antes de volver a dormir.

**Continuará ...**

**AUTOR: ¿bueno qué les parecio la orgia?**

**él interludio 7 se divideira en 2 partes y por fin… ..**

... **..voy un revelar él harem.**

**qué tengo hasta ahora incluido a las que se agregaron.**

**bueno esperen a mañana.**

**para los lectores de fanfiction decidi poner el capitulo en todas las demas historias debido a que unes siguen unas pero no todas.**

**nos vemos.**


	4. interludio 7-1

Habían pasado 3 meses desde la orgia que tuvo naruto y su harem y bueno…

Erza: bueno….es hora de empezar a reclutar a las futuras integrantes.- dijo de forma seria pero tenía bolsas debajo de sus ojos con algunos mechones desordenados saliendo de su cabello

Pero no era la única ya que todas se encontraban igual.

Yasaka: supongo que ya es hora…pero supongo que es el momento indicado….unas sesiones más de sexo y no sentiré las piernas mas.- dijo a la vez que se acariciaba su trasero.

Las demás siguieron su ejemplo.

El primer mes les fue bien, entre las 6 pudieron satisfacerlo muy bien.

Habían pensado que el plan harem no era necesario y con ellas bastaba…..pero todo se fue a la mierda el 2 mes.

Naruto empezó a mostrar signos de aumento de resistencia sexual y ellas no podían seguirle el ritmo.

El 3 mes ya no podían tanto que el rubio se había ido a entrenar para poder dejarlas descansar.

Algo curioso que había ocurrido era que los ojos de naruto….se habían vuelto…verdes…

No solo eso ya que cada vez realizaba alguna técnica de viento estos salen de color verde, al igual que su rasengan que solía ser naranja o azul ahora se tornaba verde.

El rubio y las chicas no entendieron esto así que regreso a konoha a entrenar unas 2 semanas, y ya habían pasado 1.

**konoha**

Actualmente el rubio estaba entrenando con una katana que yasaka le había conseguido.

Trataba de combinar sus jutsu de viento junto a unas técnicas de espada o mejor dicho técnicas de respiración.

A la cual el estaba aprendiendo la respiración de viento.

Naruto: concentración total – respiración de viento : primera postura ¡Torbellino de polvo!- el rubio arremetió rodeado en un torbellino cortes contra unos clones que creo para entrenar.

Al terminar de entrenar al menos la 1 hasta la 3 postura decidió tomarse un descanso y pensó en lo que había sucedido hace meses.

Estuvo pensando en varias cosas como en que universo se iban a quedar….

Naruto: ( mmmm erza tiene el mejor trasero, yasaka los pechos, saeko las caderas, yoruichi las piernas, jalter la cintura y konan las manos).- entre otras cosas mas.

Asi como las posturas favoritas de cada una como erza el standing carry, saeko el misionero, yasaka el doggy style, yoruichi el cowgirl, jalter el de cuchara y konan el full Nelson.

Naruto: me pregunto que estarán haciendo mmmm todavía me queda una semana antes de volver, debería entrenar la 4 hasta la 6 postura….y tambien averiguar esto.- al terminar de hablar creo un rasengan en su mano el cual era verde.

Su resistencia de batalla al igual que la sexual habían aumentado….pero…por que…

Naruto: será mejor que valla a ver a ritsuka…tal vez el pueda decirme si es una habilidad como el de protagonista harem o algo así.- terminado de hablar volvió a retomar su entrenamiento.

**DXD**

Yoruichi: bueno y por que no empiezas tu erza…tu propusiste la idea asi que te corresponde iniciar.- dijo mirando a la pelirroja la cual asintió en respuesta.

Erza: está bien comenzare por el momento solo tengo una secundaria la cual sería mi madre Irene belserion.- al terminar de hablar saco de su dimensión de bolsillo 2 fotos de las cuales solo mostro 1 para que las demás la vieran.

Yoruichi: (silbido) ya veo de donde sacaste tu belleza erza.- al ver la imagen de la madre de erza.

Yasaka: en efecto tengo que admitir que es muy bella, será una gran adición.- dijo suspirando ya que aún estaba algo molesta y resentida por la derrota.

Pero tenía que reconocerlo.

Erza la venció de forma justa y honesta.

Por lo tanto ella era la hembra alfa dentro del harem del rubio, pero algo le decía que llegarían más contendientes por el título.

Yasaka: y quien es la otra ? si no mal recuerdo dijiste que era una concubina.- dijo regresando su mirada a la pelirroja.

Erza: la otra es…mi amiga de la infancia…mirajane Strauss.- dijo el nombre y la palabra amiga con irritación.

Saeko: eh?! Pero… no era tu mejor amiga?!- grito sorprendida ya que erza le había contado sobre su gremio y amigos.

Erza: lo era…hasta que la puta le estaba abriendo las piernas a naruto sabiendo que estaba conmigo!- grito enfurecida al recordar esos hechos.

Que clase de amiga le coqueta a tu novio ?!

Sin mencionar que ella le había dicho a jellal donde estaba viviendo junto a naruto.

Esa maldita traidora !

Nadie dijo nada al escuchar esto, tenían que admitir que todas en su lugar también estarían furiosas por eso.

Konan: bueno con ayuda de naruto fui a hablar con el hokage.- hablo tratando de desviar el tema.

Todas la miraban curiosas.

Konan: le pregunte si naruto tenia algunas propuestas de algunas clanes o familias nobles…al parecer tiene muchas…por lo cual me dedique a verificar que chica seria útil a futuro en el harem.- dijo sacando 3 carpetas con cada una de información de una mujer en especial.

Erza: excelente, muchas gracias konan.- dijo sonriéndole a la peliazul la cual regreso la sonrisa.

Jalter: tsk! Si no es mucho pedir espero que no sean algunas princesas o herederas mimadas, serian mas una molestia que ayuda.- dijo pensando en lo molesto que sería eso.

Yoruichi: estoy de acuerdo, serian unas mimadas que no saben hacer nada sin ayuda de alguien.- hablo seriamente y molesta a la vez, ella no era fan de esas cosas nobles.

Konan: tranquilas son kunoichis con grandes habilidades de combate.- respondió de serenamente a sus 2 hermanas las cuales asintieron satisfechas.

Erza: muy bien…y quiénes son ?- pregunto queriendo saber las candidatas al harem.

Konan: si sus nombres son….

**Continuara….**

**Más de rato publico el harem, como a las 12 de la noche.**

**Así que sean pacientes, también pondré a futuras candidatas al harem.**


	5. HARÉM

**Aquí está el harem completo de las secundarias y concubinas.**

**Secundarias **

Irene belserion

Chisato hasegawa

arturia pendragon (lancer)

kuroka

afrodita (shuumatsu)

boudica

mata hari

tier haribel

tsunade senju

Akeno himejima

Shizuka marikawa

Kukaku shiba

Ino yamanaka

olga discordia

Midnight (nemuri kayama)

Momo yaoyorozu

Yang xiao long

Miya asama

kazehana

albedo

**Concubinas **

Ayaka Tomikura

Miku yuuki

Mabui

Mirajane

samui

**estos son las que ya estan agregadas luego pondre una lista de candidatas.**

**Por ahora este es el orden de los lemons:**

1.- Irene

2.- chisato

3.- arturia (lancer)

4.- kuroka

5.- ¿?

6.- ¿?

7.- ¿?

8.- ¿?

9.- ¿?

10.- ¿?

11.- ¿?

12.- ¿?

13.- ¿?

14.- ¿?

15.- ¿?

16.- ¿?

17.- ¿?

18.- ¿?

19.- ¿?

20.- ¿?

21.- ¿?

22.- ¿?

23.- ¿?

24.- ¿?

25.- ¿?

**Solo tengo hasta el 4 dejare que el resto lo decidan ustedes asi que voten en la imagen de su chica favorita para decidir quien sigue despues de kuroka.**

**Tendrán 2 votos 1 para secundarias y otro para concubinas.**

**Las concubinas empezaran despues de finalizar las secundarias.**

**Mañana saco la 2 parte del interludio 7 y por ultimo….este viernes no habrá lemon me tomara un pequeño descanso.**

**Tendrán hasta el lunes 9 de diciembre para votar.**

**NARUTO X IRENE : LEMON – 13-DICIEMBRE-2019**

**Nos vemos!**


	6. interludio 7-2

Konan: sus nombres son mabui y samui, ambas kunoichis de la aldea de la nube.

Todas miraron unas fotos que mostraban a morena de pelo gris corto y una rubia tetona de pelo corto.

Erza: mmmm tiene un buen aspecto y por lo visto tienen un buen cuerpo.- hablo mientras miraba las fotos de ambas chicas.

Jalter: jajaja mira yoruichi ya no vas a seguir siendo la única negra del grupo jajaja.- dijo riéndose de la shinigami la cual la fulmino con la mirada.

Yoruichi: JA JA JA cebolla pendeja.- le contesto molesta por el insulto.

Jalter: que putas dijiste ?- respondió con intenciones de liberar su noble phantasm en la morena.

Erza: suficiente !- grito a ambas las cuales se calmaron antes de que iniciara una pelea.

Saeko y yasaka suspiraron cansadas al ver esto mientras konan negaba con la cabeza.

Erza: bien, y en que categorías pensabas proponerlas konan ?- le pregunto a la kunoichi queriendo saber su opinión.

Konan: proponía en concubinas, son buenas kunoichis pero no tienen alguna línea de sangre que las haga especiales.- ya que ahora estaban pensando en formas de que el clan uzumaki volviera a renacer y mas fuerte que antes.

Por lo cual estuvo viendo tanto kunoichis y herederas que pudieran servir pero algunas eran unas mimadas o no tenían lo se necesitaba.

Excepto una...

Konan: y por ultimo para la categoría secundaria, propongo a tsunade senju.- volvió a hablar a lo cual sorprendió a todas por la elección.

Yoruichi: wow wow wow alto ahí konan, que no esa la figura materna de naruto ? Además tiene como 50 años no ?- ella y yasaka tenían mas años pero ella estaba usando gigai para poder quedarse con el rubio.

Y yasaka viviria mas años pero por el momento estaban negociando con ajuka beelzebub uno de los maos de la fracción devil para crear algo que le permitiera a naruto y las demás vivir mas tiempo.

Konan: si, pero ella creo un jutsu que hace que su cuerpo burle la edad y permanezca joven...incluso puede quedar embarazada.- les informo a sus hermanas las cuales empezaron a pensar en esto.

Saeko: suena bien pero...naruto la aceptara ? Me refiero ella es como una madre para el.- pregunto con duda ante eso al igual que las demás.

Konan: lo hará debido a que el hokage me pidió que la metiera al harem de naruto, debido a que el consejo de konoha quiere meterla al CRA para que el clan senju vuelva.- dijo liberando un poco de instinto asesino a lo cual las demás hicieron.

Yasaka y yoruichi gruñeron ya que no importaba en que mundo era, siempre era un consejo el que jodia todo.

Erza: mmmm bien tendremos que hablar de esto primero con él, a veremos que procede, gracias konan.- le respondió sonriendo a la peliazul la cual le devolvió la sonrisa.

Yasaka: bien es mi turno, por ahora tengo una nekoshou, una subcategoría de los nekomatas se llama kuroka y quedaría en secundarias.- a la vez que mostraba la imagen de una chica alrededor de los 19 y 20 años.

Yoruichi: (silbido) no está nada mal, mmmm con nekomata.- comentó a la vez que se lamia los labios de forma sensual.

Jalter: hmph.- esta solo resoplo con indiferencia.

Erza: algo más que nos pueda decir de ella ?- preguntó curiosa al saber de la nueva chica.

Yasaka: su raza está al borde de la extensión, cabe mencionar que su raza está ligada al chakra, senjutus y youjutsu.- en su opinión mataban a 3 pajaros de 1 tiro.

Naruto conseguía a alguien más para su harem.

Salvaban a una raza de la extinción.

Y fortalecen al clan uzumaki.

Yasaka: solo que hay un problema...es una criminal clase SS debido a que mato a su antiguo maestro...o eso dicen los reportes según por los demonios.- comento de forma seria ya que algo andaba mal con ese reporte e iba averiguarlo.

Jalter: quieres que naruto este con una criminal buscada ?- pregunto de forma seria y amenazante hacia la youkai.

Será a veces molesta y tsundere.

Pero ella se preocupaba por su baka rubio.

Yasaka: si lo que dice el reporte es cierto la descartare así que pido algo de tiempo.- respondió mirando a erza a los ojos.

Después de un tiempo la maga asintió.

Saeko: bueno eso seria todo yasaka ?- pregunto mirando a la rubia tetona la cual asintió con la cabeza.

Yasaka: por el momento si, veré si entre mi gente consigo a alguien para la sección concubina.- respondió intentado recordar a alguien más.

Saeko: bien cuando fue a mi mundo 3 chicas incluyéndome se sintieron atraídas por naruto-kun por lo cual las propongo para que se unan al harem.- dijo recordando a una rubia tetona casi o igual que yasaka y una pelinaranja puta.

Jalter: esta vez lo diré sin ofender segura ? Son humanas ordinarias no tienen poderes o habilidades que ayuden al clan del baka.- comentó mirando a la busujima la cual asintió.

Saeko: es cierto que son meras humanas, pero una podría ayudar en un futuro, es una médico y la otra solo es una puta.- comentó la futura samurái.

Erza:…...bien lo permitiré pero por el momento serán las únicas de tu mundo de acuerdo saeko ?- le pregunto a su amiga la cual asintió sin problemas.

Yoruichi: bueno creo que ire yo esta vez, tengo una amiga y tiene un cuerpo muy sexy, estoy seguro que le gustara a naruto además...es de un clan noble...aun que no lo parezca.- lo ultimo lo dijo een susurro.

Konan: puede pelear ?- pregunto curiosa por la recomendación de yoruichi.

Yoruichi: mierda que si, tal vez no tan fuerte pero lo es, se los aseguro su nombre es kukaku shiba.- a la vez que lanzaba una foto de la mujer.

En su opinión era hermosa, tenia un buen cuerpo y su mirada desafiante eran algo que decir.

Jalter:…...le falta un brazo mujer.- comento al ver la prótesis en el brazo derecho de la pelinegra.

Yoruichi: si tranquilas, naruto puede regenerarlo por lo que me comento.- dijo recordando que durante su cena en el restaurante.

Erza: se ve fuerte, orgullosa y rebelde...estas segura que se unirá ?.- le pregunto a la morena la cual sonrío.

Yoruichi: oh créeme lo hará ella es igual a mi, busca un semental que la domine como la yegua que es...se unirá te lo aseguro.- respondió con un aura de confianza en ella.

Erza asintió dándole un voto de confianza a la morena la cual se veía muy segura de si misma.

Así que confiaría en ella.

Ahora todos voltearon a la última miembro del harem.

Jalter: que ?...arg esta bien! Hay por lo menos 3 servants que se sienten atraídas por el baka, contentas ?!- grito a sus hermanas las cuales miraban con una expresión en blanco.

Erza: serias tan amable de darnos los perfiles ?...por favor ?- pregunto apretando los dientes en una forma de controlarse.

Jalter: hmph! Lo hare, pero no por que tú lo pides entendido ?!- volvió a gritar a sus hermanas las cuales asintieron.

…...tsundere...

Jalter: veamos estaba boudica...mata hari y...arturia pendragon.- dijo mencionando a las servants que por el momento

Por ahora...

Mostraban interés en su baka.

Erza: arturia pendragon ?- pregunto a su hermana.

Por alguna razón…ese nombre...tenía un presentimiento...pero no sabía de que tipo...

Jalter: si es una rubia tetona igual que la zorra...por que ?- pregunto a la pelirroja ignorando el resplandor de la youkai por el insulto.

Erza:…..no nada...olvídalo...bien por el momento iremos con esa, probablemente llegaran mas ya sea las busquemos o naruto valla a mas mundos entendido ?- les pregunto a sus hermanas las cuales asintieron.

En eso entro un youkai el cual mencionaba que alguien había marcado buscando yasaka la cual se retiro para atender el llamado.

Las otras 4 se retiraron al patio para poder respirar aire fresco con erza detrás de ella mientras seguia perdida en sus pensamientos.

Erza: (arturia pendragon...).- pensó a la vez que su puño se apretaba.

Una nueva rivalidad estaba por iniciar.

Por otra parte...

Yasaka agarro el teléfono que su sirviente le ofrecía.

Yasaka: esta es yasaka...quien la busca ?

¿?: ah pasado un tiempo yasaka...-dijo una voz femenina del otro lado de la llamada.

Yasaka abrió lo ojos ya que reconoció la voz de la mujer...

Yasaka:…...Afureia...

**Tokio**.

En un hotel, en una habitación con vista a la ciudad se encontraba una mujer velo castaño y ojos verdes con unas gafas.

Tenia un cuerpo voluptuoso, unas anchas caderas, cintura delgada, piernas esbeltas, un grande y redondo trasero y por ultimo unos grandes pechos copa

Estaba vestida solamente con una camisa de botones que le llegaba muy apenas a su trasero, dejando ver unas bragas de color negro.

¿?: dime yasaka...que me puedes contar de ese hombre tuyo...- dijo con una sonrisa enigmática en su bello rostro.

**Con naruto **

Naruto: concentración total – respiración de viento: cuarta postura ¡vendaval de polvo! - grito el rubio realizando varios cortes en diferentes direcciones.

Al terminar de realizar la técnica miró su katana.

Y tenía que reconocer que le gustaba mucho, era mucho mejor que la katana de sasuke.

Naruto: bueno tomare un baño e iré con ritsuka y después voy con las chicas.- al terminar de hablar enfundo su katana para poder

Tenía que descubrir porque sus ojos se habían vuelto verdes y por qué su poder crecía a niveles gigantescos.

**Continuará... **

**Perdón por la demora pero eh tenido proyectos y exámenes esta semana. **

**Que bueno que me tome esta semana de descanso, va ah estar cabrona XD **

**Bueno en visto la encuesta y...al parecer les valió madre lo que les dije -.- **

**Dije 2 votos...2! Pero les valió 5 hectáreas de pepino :v **

**Bueno ya no importa, dejare los votos que ya están, las que no consigan algún voto hare un versus al final de cada lemon o interludio para decidir cual y voten por la que mas les guste. **

**Ejemplo : **

**Kukaku shiba **

**Vs **

**Boudica **

**Y votan por el siguiente lemon, así será después del lemon de irene para decidir el orden para las que no tuvieron un voto o quedaron en empate de votos. **

**Nos vemos.**


	7. navidad

Navidad.

Una fecha de amor y felicidad, en donde se la familia, amigos y conocidos dejan de lado sus problemas y diferencias para convivir.

Une fecha mágica para todos los niños del mundo.

DxD-kioto-palacio

Erza: feliz navidad !- dijo mientras alzaba un puño con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Todos: feliz navidad !- dijeron tanto naruto como su harem y la pequeña kuno.

Fue algo difícil decidir en donde pasarían la navidad naruto y sus chicas, pero al final decidieron en kioto por kuno.

Al parecer ella todavía creía en santa.

Que tierno.

Pero seria injusto para las demás al menos no visitar a sus familias y amigos en navidad asi que naruto juntando una gran cantidad de energía.

Viajaron a los demás universos para convivir un poco con los demás.

Primero fueron al del rubio el cual saludo a sus seres queridos, amigos, maestros y conocidos.

La mayoria se sorprendio al ver a yasaka y a kuno hasta que naruto les explico de manera casual (sin revelar mucho) que no eran kurama y que kuno era su hija adoptiva.

De paso el rubio pidió al menos 20 tazones de ramen para llevar algo que las chicas estuvieron en contra ya que ellas iban a cocinar la comida de esta noche.

Azotado...digo resignado...solo se llevó 10 tazones de ramen de ichiraku para acompañar la comida.

Después de saludar y desearles una feliz navidad se despidió de todos, aunque ino le dio un guiño coqueto al rubio.

Algo que no tomaron bien las chicas.

Seguido de eso fueron al universo de saeko para ver si estaban mejor que la otra vez.

Por suerte así era, cuando naruto se fue habían recuperado al menos ¼ de la ciudad. Ahora llevaban ¾ de la ciudad recuperada solo un poco más y tendrían toda la ciudad completa para ellos.

Aun que habían perdido gente en el transcurso eso no evito que los detuviera.

Saeko tanto como naruto saludaron a todos a la vez que daban unas condolencias a las familias de los caídos.

Después de despedirse del antiguo grupo de saeko así como desearles una feliz navidad se retiraron para ir al siguiente universo.

Y una vez mas las chicas vieron como una rubia con pechos tan grandes como los de chisato y una pelinaranja con actitud muy...lasciva por no decir otra palabra.

Le daban ciertas miradas al rubio.

Esto sirvió para ver a las candidatas al harem y al parecer saeko tenía razón sobre la pelinaranja.

Era muy puta la cabrona.

Yendo al mundo de yoruichi al cual llegaron a la casa de su amigo de la infancia el cual era algo...peculiar por así decirlo.

No faltara decir que el llamado urahara kisuke estaba entusiasmado por saber mas del chakra, magia, viajes a otros universos, etc.

Por suerte yoruichi lo detuvo dejándolo inconsciente de un golpe.

Después pasaron a la casa del alumno de yoruichi el cual era un chico llamado ichigo kurosaki.

Al principio todo iba en la reunión...hasta que el pelinaranja llamo a naruto fish cake(pastel de pescado) dado que su nombre provenía del narutomaki...aunque también significaba torbellino...

Esto molesto al rubio el cual también insulto el nombre de ichigo el cual también se entendía como fresa.

Esto también lo molesto y ambos empezaron a pelear de forma cómica en la sala de la casa con las chicas y las hermanas del pelinaranja viendo esto.

Oh y kuno animando a su padre a que ganara, para mala suerte el padre del pelinaranja se unió a la pelea...solo para ser derrotado por un doble golpe de ambos jóvenes.

Por suerte no tiraron el pino.

Después de despedirse y separar a los jóvenes se fueron a la penúltima visita el cual era el mundo de erza.

El grupo vio como el gremio de fairy tail ayudaba a los aldeanos a decorar la ciudad a lo cual erza y naruto decidieron echar una mano.

Las chicas tampoco se quedaron atrás y se unieron.

Terminando de decorar el grupo se acercó al gremio para poder festejar de manera breve.

Sucedieron varias cosas divertidas como la nueva amistad de yoruichi con cana la cual reto a la morena a ver quién bebía más de las 2.

Para mala suerte de ambas fueron negadas por yasaka la cual le dijo que no bebiera en exceso.

Natsu, gray, gajeel, elfman y laxus retando al rubio a una pelea.

Solo para que erza amenazara a 4 de los nombrados que no lucharan haciendo que a estos aceptaran asustados.

Mientras que makarov le negó a su nieto pelear con el rubio debido a que no eran fechas de luchar si no de convivir de manera sana y saludable.

El mago de rayos acepto de esto de buena forma al igual que ninja de konoha.

Saeko, konan, yoruichi, jalter, yasaka y erza estaban con las amigas de esta última charlando de manera amigable mientras el rubio estaba con los demás miembros masculinos y kuno con wendy y romeo.

Cana: ne vamos chicas! Cuéntenos como ese semental las domina en la cama!- dijo ya un poco borracha.

El rubio no quería saber que pasaría si la abuela tsunade se encontraba con esta chica.

Erza: no te voy a decir nada cana! Demonios es mi vida privada!- grito molesta y avergonzada con una jalter asintiendo a lado suyo.

Saeko, konan, chisato y irene también estaban de acuerdo pero...

Yoruichi: pues que te puedo decir...nos folla toda la noche, nos hace sus putas y no para hasta al amanecer...y amaneces con una cojera que-

E/S/Y/J/K: yoruichi!- gritaron avergonzadas mientras que chisato y irene negaban con la cabeza por lo que estaba contando la morena:

Yoruichi: que ? Es la verdad...- dijo mientras le daba un trago a sus bebida.

Las demás miembros de harem solo negaron con cabeza ante lo dicho

Por otra parte erza durante el transcurso de la fiesta estuvo mirando a sus amigas con un objetivo.

Erza: ( veamos...cana...lucy...si son las únicas que están solteras o no tienen un pretendiente por ahora...pero solo eligiere a una así que...).- pensó ya que las demás chicas a excepción de ella y yasaka solo tenían a una candidata al harem.

Después de analizarlo bien sus opciones decidido ir por la rubia.

Ya que tenia un mejor cuerpo para que su rey disfrutara mas adelante.

Ya viendo que estaba anocheciendo decidieron irse ya que todavía les faltaba el mundo de jalter, aun que esta digiera que no importaba.

Igual que las anteriores veces se despidieron y les desearon a los miembros de fairy tail una feliz navidad.

Al llegar a chaldea fueron recibidos con una fiesta navideña que se estaba llegando a cabo.

Rápidamente se integraron, aunque naruto tuvo que proteger a sus chicas en especial a yasaka, irene y chisato de lancelot...hasta que mashu convoco su escudo...y le dio en los bajos...auch...

Todo hombre hizo una mueca de dolor al ver a su compañero de genero tirado en el suelo gimiendo por el gran dolor.

Excepto el rubio que sentía que debía ser el que lo golpeara.

La fiesta navideña continuo con el rubio junto a otros servants disfrazándose de santa para diversión de kuno y los servants que eran unos niños como jack, lily jeanne(que tambien estaba disfrazada de santa), illya, chloe, kid gil, nursery, etc.

La noche iba bien pero...con algunos encuentros curiosos...

Como el de erza y arturia la cual reto a la pelirroja en un futuro por el titulo de la hembra alfa.

La pelirroja acepto sin problemas, ambas se miraban de manera seria sin parpadear ninguna de las 2.

La Reyna de las hadas vs el Rey león.

Jalter estaba siendo acosada por su versión ruler la cual estaba interesada en como le iba.

La alter vio como la santa se quedo mirando un momento de manera fija a su baka con un sonrojo en sus mejillas y una mirada lejana.

Jalter: ( acaso ella !?).- pensó estupefacta por esto.

La doncella de orleans se sentía atraída por un hombre ?!

El resto de las chicas estaban conversando con unas servants femeninas.

Irene y chisato charlaban con medea, semiramis y scathach.

Estaban hablando sobre diferentes tipos de magia.

En eso ciertas servants de clase archer, lancer y rider escucharon a chisato cuando conto sobre naruto y seiya derrotando a unos dioses.

?: (ara ? Un humano derrotando dioses ? Mmmm me gustaría conocerlo...).- pensó una diosa mientras seguía flotando en el aire.

?: ( asesino de dioses eh...me pregunto...si tu puedes...).- pensó la servant de clase lancer mientras se dirigía a reprender a su discípulo.

?: (…...Pegaso...).- pensó la servant de clase rider de origen griego.

Saeko estaba hablando con musashi y okita souji, ya que eran grandes espadachines de Japón al igual que otros.

Yasaka y konan estaban charlando con boudcia y mata hari con el objetivo de analizar las candidatas que menciono jalter.

Yasaka: ( la reina de la victoria, a pesar de que su vida termino en derrota ).- pensó algo triste pero sin mostrarlo en su cara ya que la servant enfrente de ella se daría cuenta.

Dejando de lado lo del harem, la pelirroja tenía una historia muy triste que no podía ser negada.

En su opinión ella merecía algo de felicidad en su vida y quien mejor que su macho para eso ?

Konan estaba igual evaluando a la servant de clase assasin la cual poseía un gran cuerpo pero...por alguna razón...esa sonrisa ocultaba un gran dolor...

Kona: ( desearía poder sentir las emociones de los demás como la hace naruto ).- ya que eso la ayudaria de manera mas rápida.

Pero tanto la humana como la youkai pudieron ver que ambas servant le daban miradas al rubio en ocasiones.

Yoruichi por su parte estaba siendo reprendida de que bebía mucho por florence nightingale.

Asi duraron 1 hora mas hasta que vieron que ya era hora de partir.

Por ultimas vez en el día se despidieron de ritsuka y de toda chaldea con la promesa de volver luego para conversar y entrenar.

Al llegar al palacio irene, chisato y yasaka prepararon la cena en conjunto con el ramen de ichiraku con algo de comida que emiya les dio antes de partir.

Emiya best mom :v

Después de la cena naruto junto con yasaka fueron acostar a kuno para que santa claus llegara y le diera sus regalos.

Esto nos lleva a el presente.

Ahora naruto junto a su harem estaban en la sala, todas las chicas estaban vistiendo unos atuendos eróticos de santa Claus.

Los cuales se veían muy sexys en las chicas.

Estaban volviendo loco al rubio.

Naruto: mi reyna porque querías que nos juntáramos en la sala ?- pregunto confundido ya que deducía que tendrían algo de diversión en la habitación.

Que planeaba su reyna ?

Erza: bueno la razón es simple...nos junte a todos para jugar un juego.- dijo mientras tenía una sonrisa inocente...aunque para ellos esa sonrisa no tenía nada de inocente.

Irene: un juego ?- pregunto confundida...y aterrada...

La hija supero a la madre...

Erza: si se llama el maestro del gremio mientras sacaba unos palillos con números escritos en ellos.- dijo mientras sacaba

Todos se confundieron con esto y esperaban que la scarlet se explicara.

Erza: trata de aquel que saque el símbolo del maestro puede dar órdenes como el 5 tiene que besar a tiene que hacer algo vergonzoso.- dijo mientras sonreía de manera maligna y sexy.

La respuesta que dio despejo las dudas que tenían...pero aun así...algo les decía que esto terminaría mal...para ellas...

Erza: muy bien juguemos !- grito mientras metía unos palillos en una taza y los revolvía un poco.

El juego empezaba.

1 ronda

Erza: yo soy el maestro !- grito feliz mientras los demás sudaban por la actitud feliz de l maga con su madre negando la cabeza algo avergonzad.

Erza: bien...el numer se tienen que manosear sus pechos.- dijo mirando de manera traviesa a sus hermanas.

El lugar quedo en silencio...hasta que...

Jalter: que ?! No voy hacer eso !- grito furiosa con un sonrojo en su rostro.

Erza: son las reglas del juego cebolla.- menciono con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro.

Avergonzada miro a sus demás hermanas para ver que irene se levanta sonrojada para sentarse su lado.

Pasaron unos momentos de silencio hasta que ambas empezaron a tocarse los senos de manera erótica.

Jalter: Mmmm! Aaahhh!- soltó un gemido al sentir como la milf pelirroja le apretó una de sus tetas.

Irene: ups.- dijo divertida mientras empezaba a apretar y pellizcar atreves de la ropa los pezones de la alter.

Jalter: Aaahhh! Detente! Aaahhh!- gemía empezando a sentir placer.

Los demás empezaban a excitarse al ver este espectáculo.

Al alter no queriendo perder empezó hacer lo mismo que la milf a la vez que acercaba a ella para poder plantearle un beso sorprendiéndola.

Irene: Mmmm! Mmmmm!- empezó a gemir sintiendo como la avenger la dominaba.

Erza: suficiente !- grito deteniéndolas antes de que fueran mas lejos, pero esa sonrisa mientras se lamia los labios decía otra cosa.

Ambas se separaron mientras jadeaban y tenían los ojos entrecerrados.

Erza: muy bien...siguiente ronda !- grito mientras volvía a poner los palillos en la tasa.

2 ronda.

Saeko: bueno yo soy la master.- dijo con un sonrisa suave en su rostro.

Pero...

Saeko: el 1 debe azotar al número 7.- dijo mientras su sonrisa se volvía una sádica a lo cual erza sonrio orgullosa de su nueva mejor amiga.

Al parecer erza no era la única con intención de hacer sufrir a los demás.

Slap!

Chisato: Kya! Y-y-yasaka !- grito sorprendida de que fuera la kitsune la que la estuviera azotando.

Estaba empezando a odiar este juego.

Yasaka: l-lo siento.- dijo algo apenada mientras volvía a azotar a la castaña

Slap! Slap! Slap!

Chisato: Kya! Ya-kya! Mi culo! Kya!- gritaba al sentir como la kitsune volvía azotar su trasero.

La youkai empezó a disfrutar de esto y volvió sus azotes mas fuertes.

Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap!

Chisato: Aaahhh! Kya! Par-para! Aaahhh! Yasaka!- gemía a la vez que sentía que su vagina se ponía húmeda.

Yasaka: al parecer alguien le gusta que le azoten el culo como una perra.- dijo sin dejar de azotarla a la morena.

La cual la miro con un ceño fruncido mientras gemía por los azotes.

Esto duro 30 mas hasta que se detuvo.

Erza: bien, siguiente ronda!- grito feliz divertida.

Las demás mujeres en la sala se miraban entre si con los ojos entrecerrados a excepción de erza y saeko que miraban todo con una sonrisa.

El rubio por su parte se encontraba tanto nervioso como excitado por lo que podría pasar en adelante.

Ronda 3

jalter: al parecer me toco a mi eh ?- dijo mientras sonreía de manera arrogante.

Un poco de venganza...

Jalter: que todos se quiten la prenda de arriba y e quiten al menos una prenda.- dijo mientras alzaba su dedo al cielo.

Yasaka se quito el mini abrigo que traía puesto mientras yoruichi se quitaba el top que traía para revelar que no tenia sostén revelando así sus grandes pechos copa DD con sus pezones oscuros ya duros por el frio y excitación.

Yoruichi: mmmm eres una bad girl cebolla.- dijo ronroneando la morena mientras le daba un guiño coquetos a todos, en especial al rubio.

La avenger solo levanto el dedo de en medio en señal de que estaba molesta.

Erza: eso estuvo muy fácil, deja que una experta del castigo a la siguiente.- dijo molesta por que jalter pensó que eso sería un castigo cruel cuando solo era algo aburrido.

4 ronda.

Erza: si ! Soy la maestra !- grito feliz de que le tocara.

Todos tragaron saliva al ver esto.

Erza: e hagan un 69 !- grito mientras señalaba al grupo.

En este caso le toco a saeko con jalter, ambas se habían quitado la parte de debajo de sus disfraces de santa solo haciendo a un lado las tangas blanca y roja que cada una llevaba.

Saeko: Mmmmm no sabes mal jalter-chan mmmm- mientras seguía lamiendo la vagina de la avenger la cual ya le habia crecido el vello púbico.

Jalter: Aaahhh! Ca-callate! Y sigue lamiendo puta! Mmmmm!- dijo entre gemido mientras también lamia de arriba hacia abajo el clítoris de la busujima.

Saeko: Aaahhh! Lo haces bien zorra francesa...pero yo soy mejor Mmmmm!- esta vez introdujo 2 dedos a la vagina de la alter mientras seguia lamiendo la vagina de esta.

Jalter: Aaahhh! Saeko! T-t-tu zorraaaaa!- grito al sentir como mordían de manera ligera su clítoris.

Saeko por su parte estaba disfrutando de su sexo lésbico, ya que antes había tenido con erza.

La alter no queriendo quedarse atrás también empezó a introducir sus dedos en la vagina de la busujima.

Saeko: Mmmmm! No esta mal...Mmmmm!- gimió mientras volvía a lo que estaba haciendo unos segundos.

Esto duro unos minutos mas excitando a los que estaban mirando dicho acto lujurioso.

Erza: suficiente chicas...dejemos eso para después...- dijo mientras volvía a meter los palillos a la taza.

Ambas chicas dejaron lo que estaban haciendo, ambas respiraban de manera agitada mientras se miraban con un sonrojo.

Erza: muy bien continuemos jugando.- dijo con una cara tierna mientras sus le brillaban.

Pero para ellos eso no era nada tierno !

5 ronda.

Erza: bingo de nuevo !- grito entusiasmada a excepción del resto.

Todos: ( porque siempre le toca ).- pensaron en conjunto.

Erza: bien esta vez daré órdenes a todos...- mientras miraba a todos con una sonrisa maligna.

Ahora todos estaban realizando algún acto sexual en la sala.

Ya todas las chicas se habían quitado al menos la parte de arriba y abajo solo dejando las medias, guantes y gorros navideños en sus atuendos.

Ahora...

Erza: Aaahhh! Si! Vamos! Mueve tu lengua zorra de mierda!- grito mientras tenia a la actual líder de Kioto lamiendo su vagina de eficaz.

Cabe resalta que la presionada con su mano agarrando de manera fuerte la cabeza de esta.

Yasaka solo asintió, sumisa ante el tono de la maga y procedió a introducir más adentro su lengua mientras la movía de lado a lado, de arriba hacia abajo.

Erza: Oh si! Sera mejor que no pares! Aaahhh!- gimió gustosa por esto.

Saeko estaba sentada en un sillón con una jalter encima de ella, ambas se besaban de manera lujuriosa.

Saeko: Mmmmm! Jalter mmmmm!- dijo entre besos mientras los cuerpos de ambas se presionaban mas la una contra la otra.

Haciendo que los grandes pechos de ambas chocaran entre si.

Konan: Aaahhh! Yoruichi! Mas fuerte!- gemía de placer mientras la morena le chupaba y mordía su pezón izquierdo a la vez que introducía 2 dedos en su vagina.

Yoruichi sonrió de manera seductora a la vez aumentaba la velocidad de sus dedos haciendo que la peliazul gimiera más fuerte.

Konan: Aaahhh! Si! Si! Mas fuerte! Aaahhh!- gemía más fuerte con su hermana del harem mordiendo uno de sus pezones.

Naruto: oh mierda! Que bien lo hacen chicas...- dijo mientras irene y chisato le daban un doble titfuck.

Ambas se arrodillaron frente a naruto y pusieron sus pechos sobre el miembro del rubio el cual sobresalía su cabeza.

Las 2 mujeres maduras se dedicaron a lamer la punta del pene mientras subian y bajaban sus pechos.

Irene: Mmmmm! Te gusta naruto-kun ? Te gusta tener a estas chicas lamiendo tu pene ?- pregunto sin dejar de lamer el miembro del rubio.

Chisato: vamos naruto...dilo...te gusta..? Cuales pechos te gusta mas ?- pregunto mirando hacia arriba.

Irene: espera ? Que quisiste decir con eso ?- dejo de mover sus pechos para decepción del ninja de konoha.

Chisato: bueno...ya sabemos que erza es la alfa, además de que cada una tiene una cualidad que supera a las otras.- menciono recordando este hecho.

Erza tenia el mejor trasero, saeko las caderas mas anchas, yasaka los pechos mas grandes, jalter la cintura mas delgada, yoruichi las piernas torneadas y konan sus manos mas suaves.

Chisato: así que si no puedo vencerlas a ellas...- dijo dejándolo al aire...

La madura pelirroja frunció el seño ante lo que dijo la castaña.

Irene: ( con que crees que puedes ganarme vaca ? Bien veamos de que estas hechas).- pensó con furia y determinación.

Ambas se miraron de manera seria y se podía ver la determinación en sus ojos.

Irene/chisato: naruto haz unos clones.- dijeron ambas a lo cual el rubio no tardo en hacerlo.

Cada mujer tomo un clon y empezó a darle su propia titfuck.

Naruto se excito al ver esto y decidido irse a divertirse un poco.

Yasaka seguía lamiendo la vagina de la pelirroja la cual ya volvió a tener vello púbico solo que esta vez lo recorto en forma de corazón.

En eso sintió como la penetraban de forma sorpresiva.

Yasaka: Kya! Pero qu- Mmmmmm!- estuvo a punto de gritar cuando erza volvió a jalar su cabeza contra su vagina para que continuara con su labor.

El rubio empezó a embestirla sujetándola de la cintura debido a que su reyna tenía un fuerte agarre sobre la cabeza de la youkai.

Yasaka: Mmmmm! Mmmmmm! Mmmmmm!- gemía sin dejar de lamer la vagina húmeda de la pelirroja.

Erza: Aaahhh! Dime zorra! Que se siente que te folle mi rey eh ?! Aaahhh!- gemía con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras presionaba mas la cara de la youkai en su vagina.

Yasaka: Mmmmm! Mmmmmm! Mmmmmm!- no podía hablar de manera correcta debido a que estaba dándole sexo oral a la maga y con su macho detrás de ella follandola como una perra.

Naruto: te volviste...muy dominante no mi reyna pero no olvides quien manda..- dijo mientras empezaba a darle azotes a la milf.

Erza: Aaahhh! Si mi rey! Tu mandas mi amor! Aaahhh!- gemía sonriéndole de manera lujuriosa al rubio el cual se acercó para darle un beso de lengua.

Otra parte...

Jalter y saeko ahora estaban en la posición de tijeras mientras se frotaban la una con la otra para lograr más placer.

Jalter: Mierda! Mas rapido! Muévete más rápido puta!- gemía a la vez que se movía más rápido logrando que su vagina rozara con la de la busujima.

Saeko: Callate zorra francesaaaaa! Y tu muévete mas rápido! Aaahhh!- gemía mientras movía una mano para apretar una teta de la alter.

Jalter: Kya! Carajoooo! Aaahhh saeko!- mientras se arqueaba un poco.

Otra parte...

Yoruichi: Mmmmmm que rico besas konan.- dijo la morena ahora estando encima la peliazul haciendo que los pechos de ambas se frotaran entre si.

Konan: lo mismo yoruichi Mmmmmm.- dijo para volver a besar a la pelimorado envolviendo sus piernas en la cintura de esta y poniendo sus manos en el trasero de esta.

Por otra parte...

Se encontraban la milf pelirroja de irene y la cougar de chisato ahora dandole una garganta profunda a los clones los cuales no se veían que se iban a correr con facilidad.

Esta fue la orgia que se llevaba a cabo en la sala del palacio de yasaka...pero aun no terminaba...Ahora venia la mejor parte.

Erza: naruto! Como maestro del gremio te ordeno que hagas clones y se follen a las demás!- dijo con una sonrisa sensual a la vez que soltaba la cabeza de yasaka la cual tomo grandes respiraciones.

El rubio hizo lo que dijo su reyna y convoco varios clones de sombra los cuales fueron con sus chicas.

Con jalter y saeko las cuales ya habían alcanzado su orgasmo juntas vieron a 2 clones acercarse a ellas, ni perezosas ni lentas se levantaron para ponerse en frente de los clones y empezar a besarlos.

Con konan y yoruichi se levantaron del suelo para que un clon se acostara en el suelo solo para que konan se pusiera encima de el de espaldas con yoruichi también encima de ella y un clon detrás de la morena.

A lo cual las penetraron empezando una nueva ronda de sexo.

Con la pelea de tetas de irene y chisato termino al final en empate con lo cual ambas no estaban satisfechas con el resultado.

En eso vieron a 4 clones dirigirse a ellas, mirándose entre si por un momento asintieron con la cabeza.

Iban a decidirlo como erza y las demás lo hicieron.

La que aguante más rondas gana.

Naruto salio de yasaka para decepción de esta que no duro mucho al ver como 3 clones estaban esperándola en una esquina de la sala.

Poniéndose de pie para dirigirse hacia ellos no sin antes darle un beso a su macho.

Erza: y bien ? Que esperas para satisfacer las necesitas de tu reyna ?- pregunto mientras se tocaba un pecho con una mano y con la otra se acariciaba su vagina.

Naruto solo sonrio y posicionando su pene en la entrada ya humeda la penetro con fuerza.

Erza: Aaahhh! Si! Vamos! Empieza a f-Mmmmmmm!- no termino de hablar cuando un clon apareció a lado suyo el cual agarro su cabeza para hacerla tragar su pene.

Otro apareció el cual agarro la mano izquierda de la pelirroja para ponerla sobre su miembro y que empezara a mastúrbalo.

Esta reacciono de inmediato y empezó a mover sus caderas de acuerdo a las de naruto a la vez que su mano izquierda masturbaba el miembro del clon y empezaba a darle una mamada al otro clon.

Erza: MMMMM! AAAHHH! NARUTO! MMMMMM!- gemía de placer la pelirroja sin dejar de mamar y masturbar a los miembros de los clones.

En una esquina...

Yasaka: Aaahhh! Si! Si! Como me encanta montarte como una vaquera! Mmmmm!- gimiendo en voz alta a la vez que chupaba un miembro y otro lo masturbaba, sin dejar de brincar de arriba hacia abajo sobre un clon.

En otra parte de la sala...

Se encontraba jalter y saeko en la posición de stand carry con sus piernas envueltas alrededor de la cintura al igual que sus brazos en el cuello de los clones.

Saeko: Aaahhh! Mas! Dame mas darling! Aaahhh! Naruto!- gemía con una sonrisa de lujuria y unos ojos nublados por el placer.

Jalter: Mierda! Mierda! Vamos! Mas fuerte! No quiero sentir las piernas en la mañana!- gemía vulgarmente la avenger con una mirada de éxtasis en su cara.

Con yoruichi y konan las cuales estaban de pie abrazadas mientras los clones estaba detrás de ellas follandolas en la posición de doggy style.

Yoruichi: Aaahhh! Que rico! Mas! Follame como una gata en celo!- gemía con una cara ahegao en su rostro.

Konan: Dios! Dios! Como amo esto! Aaahhh! Narutooooo!- gritando de placer sintiendo como sus pechos se frotaban con los de yoruichi.

Con la pelea de irene y chisato las cuales ahora estaban en cuatro con un clon penetrando su vagina y otro en su ano.

Chisato: AAAHHH! AAAHHH! QUE PASA IRENE ?! CANSADA ?! AAAHHH!- gritaba mientras veia a su oponente.

Irene: AAAHHH! EN TUS SUEÑOS VACA! AAAHHH! NO PERDERE ANTE TI!- mientras le daba una sonrisa superior a la castaña.

2 horas despues...

Ahora el rubio estaba sentado en un sillón con erza y saeko chupando su pene entre turnos, mirando como irene y chisato eran penetradas por 2 clones

Yasaka y konan estaban con irene la cual era penetrada en la posición de misionero, estas estaban chupándole sus pechos mientras estimulaban su clítoris con sus manos.

Irene: Aaahhh! Detenganseeeee! Aaahhh! Por favor me voy correr!- gritaba de placer intentando resistir lo mas que podía.

Chisato estaba en la misma posición con jalter y yoruichi haciendo lo mismo que sus hermanas a la castaña.

Chisato: Kyaaa! Por favor! Detengansen! Aaahhh!- igual que la madura pelirroja estaba resistiendo lo mas que podia.

Pero sus hermanas chupándoles sus pechos y el clon follandola como un toro enfurecido no ayudaban mucho.

Mas cuando yoruichi se entero que ella lactaba, haciendo que su lado felino saliera a flote.

Yoruichi: Mmmm pero que rica leche tienes chisato, te voy a ordeñar cariño mmmmm- comento mientras volvia a chupar con gusto la leche de la ex-diosa.

Jalter: tengo que admitir que no esta mal vaca, talvez hagamos nuestra propia leche jajaja- rio mientras volvia a morder los pezones de la castaña y jugar con el clítoris de esta.

Chisato: Aaahhh! Que dicen ?! Aaahhh! No! Paren!- gimió llegando a su limite junto a la madre de erza.

Irene/chisato: ME CORROOOOOO!- gritaron juntas mientras llegaban a su orgasmo y liberaban sus fluidos vaginales.

Con erza y saeko ahora le estaban dando un titfuck el cual el rubio gozaba de la suavidad de los pechos de ambas.

Naruto: diablos! Me vengo!- grito al llegar a su limite corriéndose sobre los pechos de ambas.

Erza y saeko chuparon todo el semen de sus pechos y unos que cayeron en sus rostros a la vez que se daban un beso de lengua entre ellas.

La vista era excitante y maravillosa.

Erza/saeko: feliz navidad mi rey/darling.- dijeron ambas recostándose sobre el mientras envolvía el sus brazos alrededor de ellas.

Naruto: feliz navidad chicas.- dijo mientras los 3 miraban al resto del harem dominando sexualmente a las nuevas integrantes.

**Continuara...**

**Autor: bueno chicos este es el especial, fue algo corto en diferencia de otros caps y es debido a que solo pude escribirlo el lunes, jueves y viernes.**

**El martes y miercoles pues se tiene que convivir con la familia y esas cosas** 😊

**De ahora en adelante las principales se llamaran esposas y las secundarias novias.**

**Aun así aproveche para que se viera que las esposas vieran cuales eran las candidatas del mundo de FGO y HOTD a la vez que visitaban sus mundos y saludaban a sus conocidos.**

**Bueno espero que se la hayan pasado bien en navidad.**

**No habrá especial de fin de año, lo siento :v **

**Espero y lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Trajes navideños de las chicas: **

**Erza: ( images?q=tbn%3AANd9GcR6lKbkFGZ60OMyPFrGfxnwAgofKLLsNkjVVLBYVVxV74ijSzra).**

**Saeko: ( . /v1/fill/w_800,h_1227,q_80,strp/merry_christmas_saeko_by_krazie4anime_ ?token= 1cm46YXBwOjdlMGQxODg5ODIyNjQzNzNhNWYwZDQxNWVhMGQyNmUwIiwiaXNzIjoidXJuOmFwcDo3ZTBkMTg4OTgyMjY0MzczYTVmMGQ0MTVlYTBkMjZlMCIsIm9iaiI6W1t7ImhlaWdodCI6Ijw9MTIyNyIsInBhdGgiOiJcL2ZcLzI4ZWQ4MzhhLTIyMzMtNGUwMy04ZjJhLTRiMjM2ODkzOWEyN1wvZDRqMWUzbC02MzRlZjYyNi1lOWNkLTQxMWUtYjliYy01MmRiNDU1NGUzZGYucG5nIiwid2lkdGgiOiI8PTgwMCJ9XV0sImF1ZCI6WyJ1cm46c2VydmljZTppbWFnZS5vcGVyYXRpb25zIl19.0zmn0BWqS9dAldiRenUGv4y8obzeJCIlZzMeq8jWzA8 ).**

**Yasaka: ( . /v1/fill/w_826,h_967,q_70,strp/christmas_yasaka_by_milfyasaka_ ?token= 1lHXNtftdDHPiSVSeTBy1aNcZsXWxs6l6X0EmUPss ).yoruichi: ( . ?token= 6QChwC6WA6ApzSD4G200X0CH75r_cKGPzOEILTeU ).**

**Jalter: ( .it/TRP2ihd3Mr7bV1R4Go0EvQucFb4KbzzSs-SUf_ ?auto=webp&s=346fb11f65c7f9683ba0f334f5c0e1ed01b186d6 ). **

**Konan: ( . ?token= 7XRwp3o-BHNzMYqxive-64O9RODqq0mVSI7xIjnE ).**

**Irene: ( . /v/t51.2885-15/e15/76845300_720554905134177_7362373477048014733_ ?_nc_ht= . &_nc_cat=109&oh=1ddd428d37f5fb29918e26ca8badfa0b&oe=5E81598E ).**

**Chisato: ( images?q=tbn%3AANd9GcSb7humd-JIiejl5MyWG4cRe2YwgqZox2et1EQ_lxy3WUtzUrO1 ).**

**p.s. Si alguien quiere las imágenes me manda un mensaje ;v **


End file.
